The Lost Episode: Portal to a Distant Past
by Snowfire the Kitsune
Summary: Basically, two sisters and the neighbor boy flee their world as it's attacked by Storm Troopers. This takes place during the fifth and posibly the sixth movie & seems to be going into quite a few more...And now it is Complete!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own STAR WARS!

**STAR WARS**

**The Lost Episode: Portal to a Distant Past**

Chapter 1

Long, long ago, in our very galaxy…

The Empire has all but disappeared from space and time. They have managed to stumble upon a wormhole or a dimensional space rift. This rift distorts both time and space. As a test, the Empire has sent forth their clone armies, otherwise known as Storm Troopers, into the rift to destroy anything that opposes them and to capture any planets that might be useful in the Empire.

The Empire does not know that they have gone back to the past, where the Earth is still intact. The people of Earth are fairly knowledgeable about the Empire's plans, and have been since before the Clone Wars. The people of Earth have this knowledge because of the "Father of the Force," a man by the name of George Lucas…

***************

Dryian Gelasai lived with Redian Gelasai (her father), Johanna Gelasai (her mother), and Zeriellia Gelasai (her younger sister). Staring up at the sky was a favorite pastime of Dryian's, especially since her sister was fairly ill. Dryian always dreamed of a better life, for her family, especially her sister… "If wishes were horses, then everyone would have one."

Something caught the sun in the sky, covering the ground in a cold shadow. Dryian hissed in shock and horror as she saw a spaceship with the Empire's style ground near her home. She heard, before seeing the Storm Troopers, as she fled into her house. She swooped her sister into her arms and fled to their neighbors. Her parents had been conversing with some neighbors, close to where the Storm Troopers had landed.

"Where are we going?" Zeriellia whispered softly.

"We're going to see Jacob and his mom," Dryian kept her attention focused on the house farthest away from the Storm Troopers. She rang the doorbell once.

"Dryian, what's wrong?" Jacob answered the door in surprise.

"Can we come in?" Dryian turned and saw the Troopers kill three people, two were her parents, and the third… was Jacob's mother.

"Get in, now!" Jacob hissed and he quickly dragged both girls into his home. He locked the door before nearly collapsing to the floor in grief, "Who are they? Why did they kill her?"

"This is gonna sound crazy…" Dryian sighed as she sat down next to Jacob. He stared up at her, urging her to continue. "I think that those were Storm Troopers, straight out of Star Wars."

"What? How?" Jacob hissed.

"I don't know! What I do know, is that we are in serious trouble. Both of my parent's are gone, as is your mother, and Zee needs her meds," Dryian swallowed and hugged her sick sibling lightly.

"Well, if Storm Troopers exist, what about Jedi?" Jacob frowned.

"It's highly likely," Dryian replied. "Can't Jedi hear thoughts?"

"Yeah, I think so, though I haven't read the books…" Jacob frowned.

"Neither have I, but it's worth a try!" Dryian clenched her jaw before forcing herself to go into a meditative state, her sister still sitting in her lap. _*Hello? Are any Jedi Knight's out there? We need help!*_

"Getting anyone or anything?" Jacob sighed as he watched the shadows nearing and passing the window.

"No," Dryian frowned. "This just…"

_*Hello? Who are you? Why are you in need of assistance?*_

_*Um, hi. My name is Dryian_ _Gelasai. Storm Troopers have managed to come back I time and are now attacking Earth. Who are you and can you help us?*_ Dryian waited for the reply of the person she was thought-sending to, hoping beyond all belief that it was a Jedi.

_*I can do nothing but give you guidance, for I do not know how the Storm Troopers arrived into your world. You may call me Ben.*_

"Jake, I think I'm talking to Obi-wan…" Dryian swallowed nervously. _*Okay, Ben. Now that we got through the bloody introductions… HELP! GUIDE! WHATEVER! Those blasted clones are next to the house as we mind-send!*_

_*Calm yourself, you cannot think clearly if your mind is panicked.*_

"Okay, Ben says we need to calm down and get ready…" _*Okay, now what?*_

_*That is up to you, do what you can to stop them. I cannot do much on my end of this conversation.*_

_*Cause you're just a spirit of the past…er… future, right?* _Dryian waited patiently for his reply.

_*Yes, unfortunately.* _Ben's sigh was almost tangible.

"Okay Jake," Dryian gathered up her courage. "We are going to steal a fighter plane from those clones," Dryian closed her eyes to resume mind-sending to Ben, _*Think you can coach me on how to pilot a fighter?*_

_*I believe that is within my powers, but where will you go?*_

_*I don't know, but I have to get Jake and my sister out of here! I am not going to come back to earth without reinforcements!* _Dryian gave her sleeping sister another soft hug, with one hand, and squeezed Jacob's hand with the other hand.

"So, you ready to go steal that fighter?" Jacob smirked, ready to do the enemy some damage.

"You bet," Dryian grinned at him, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own STAR WARS!

**STAR WARS**

**The Lost Episode: Portal to a Distant Past**

Chapter 2

            "So, now that we've managed to sneak past those clones, and get inside this fighter, now what?" Jacob asked. "I mean, we don't know how to fly this… thing?"

            "We've got the Force and Ben on our side," Dryian smirked as she handed over Zee, Zeriellia, to Jacob. "Strap her in and then do the same for yourself. We're gonna be flying this piece of crap out of here." Dryian quickly buckled herself in and opened herself to Ben's mind. Heeding Ben instructions, the fighter was prepped to take off, with Dryian to pilot it. Jake and Zee were both strapped in. Dryian hit the ignition button, and soon they were blasting through the Earth's atmosphere and into space.

            "So, what do we do now?" Jacob gasped for breath.

            "Wahoo! That was a blast!" Dryian grinned happily.

            "Ryia, what is our next move?" Jacob restated his question.

            "Just a sec, I have an idea I need to discuss with Ben," Dryian had a look of extreme concentration plastered onto her face. _*Hey Ben! How do I access the systems logs?*_

_            *You should be able to by simply stating 'computer identify' and then state whatever you wish to know. You should also press two buttons in the cockpit that look like pod racers.*_

"Hey Jake, help me find two buttons that look like pod racers," Dryian sighed in exasperation.

            After half an hour of looking, and noticing a few blips on the scanner, otherwise known as fighters, Jake yelped as he hit his head, "Ow! I found 'em."

            "Where?" Dryian asked curiously.

            "Under the front ledge of where the pilot sits," Jacob got up and rubbed his aching head. "We've got company on the way…"

            "I know," Dryian sighed. Pressing the two pod racer shaped buttons under the front console, Dryian spoke to the computer, "Computer identify the rift that you flew through to get to this planet."

            "Beep, Beep, Beep. The rift is located next to the moon orbiting around the planet."

            "Alright! Get buckled back in, Jake. We're gonna be dodging those other fighters," Dryian gritted her teeth together as they took off towards the moon and sped through the rift.

            "Now where are we?" Jacob grumbled.

            "Not in our galaxy, and we're about to jump into hyperspace. So, hang on!" Dryian pushed a button and pulled a lever towards her body. They were soon shooting through space. Before Jacob could ask where they were, they appeared in front of a planet. "A Rebel base is on Hoth. It's gonna be cold as hell, but maybe we can find it," Dryian sighed. "I'm gonna open a com-line."

            "Um, excuse me… we kind of stole a ship off of the Empire, and wanted to know if you'd take it off our hands if you let us stay for a while,"  Dryian waited for a reply. "Awe, common! Please! Princess Leia, we know you and Mr. Solo, and even Mr. Skywalker are down there! Our planet was friggin attacked by the Empire! We could use some medical help too! My sister isn't doing too well! Please! For the love of Ben Kenobi! Talk to me!" Growing more and more frustrated with every second, "Sith take it! Isn't there anyone besides Luke with the Force down there?!"

            "You speak of the Sith, tell us why we shouldn't shoot you down?" a disembodied voice came over the com.

            "Because I was using that name in place of quite a few good swear words I know, and I had hoped to get your bloody attention!"

            "You may land, we will tractor you in," the disembodied voice continued.

            Dryian turned off the com and decided to just sit back and enjoy the ride, "Damn stupid morons in that tower!"

            "Agreed," Jacob smirked. Suddenly Jacob's smirk turned into a grimace as the ride down became a bit bumpy.

            "You look a bit queasy, Jake…" Dryian watched Jacob nervously. The hatch opened and the three passengers of the fighter found themselves at blaster points. "Um, I'd move if I were you guys, he's gonna be sick…" Dryian tried to warn the people with the weapons, but they weren't fast enough and ended up being covered in vomit. Dryian shook her head and patted Jacob on the shoulder, "Feeling better, Jake?"

            "Yeah, just get me off this tub," Jacob groaned.

            "Oh, just so you know, we aren't armed," Dryian smiled at the rebel force that wasn't covered in vomit. "If someone could take my friend…? I'm carrying my sister."

            "How did you know we were here?" a tall man and a large furry creature came up to the small trio.

            "Oh! Hi, you must be Han Solo and Chewbacca the Wookie. I'm Dryian Gelasai, the dead weight in my arms is my younger sister, Zeriellia, and the boy is my next-door neighbor, Jacob Smitty. Do you think someone could help my sister? She's terribly sick, and I'll answer all questions as soon as I know that she is being taken care of," Dryian's eyes pleaded with those of the Wookie.

            Chewbacca howled. Han stared at Chewy in confusion, "Chewy, we don't even know if they're friend or foe!" Chewy of course reprimanded Han by howling again. "Fine, Fine! We'll help the kiddies!"

            "We're teenagers, smuggler," Jacob glowered at the older man.

            Chewy took Zee out of Dryian's arms and carried her off to sick-bay. Dryian turned and whapped Jacob upside the head, "Jake! Be nice! I apologize for my friend. Today's events have taken quite a toll on all of us," Dryian sighed. "Can we go sit down before you ask me questions? Could someone take Jake here to wherever the nice Wookie took my sister?" One young pilot volunteered, and Dryian whispered into his ear, "Please get someone to check up on him; he's not been his usual self today."

            "Of course," the pilot nodded and proceeded to direct Jacob to where ever Chewy had taken my sister.

            "Follow me, and we'll talk as we walk," Han frowned.

            "Okay, first off, before this gets too out of hand we're not in league with the Dark side or Darth Vader. Our planet was invaded by Storm Troopers. Both Jacob's mother and my parents were murdered in front of us. We got lucky and stole a fighter. Of course, we were chased for a bit, but we lost them when we went into hyperspace. And that's pretty much all I can tell you, that you'll believe until Mr. Skywalker or the Princess appears. Oh and I'm gonna tell you right now, my friend and I can't handle weapons worth diddly. I didn't even know how to fly that thing until today," Dryian sighed tiredly.

            "What planet are you from?" Han frowned.

            "Sorry, that information will have to wait until Mr. Skywalker returns," Dryian held her head. "I know I said I'd answer all your questions… but some of the answers would most likely get me in big trouble. Oh yeah, that bounty on you from Jabba is actually going to save your life."

            "Are you a bounty hunter?" Han growled.

            "Hello! Small girl that can't fight, doesn't own a weapon besides a pocket knife, and travels with a sick sibling, and an irrational younger boy?! Do you think I'm capable of being someone like that?!" Dryian collapsed on the table in exhaustion. "You need to go find Mr. Skywalker. He's in trouble with some kind of snow beast," Dryian mumbled.

            "Mr. Solo! How could you interrogate this poor girl?!" Princess Leia glared at Han. "We'd best get you to a bed."

            "How's my sister doing?" Dryian sighed as the Princess led her away to a room.

            "She's much better. I don't know why you couldn't get her treatment before, but she should be completely fine in a few days," Leia sighed.

            "We don't have a lot on my world, Princess," Dryian forced a smile.

            "Call me Leia, 'Princess' is a nickname that that annoying scoundrel calls me," Leia huffed a bit.

            "Then you can call me Ryia, its short for Dryian," Dryian yawned and gratefully fell onto a bed, her eyes shutting as she hit the mattress.

            "Ryia it is, then," Leia smiled as she watched the girl collapse onto the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own STAR WARS!

**STAR WARS**

**The Lost Episode: Portal to a Distant Past**

Chapter 3

            "WHERE IS SHE?!! WHERE IS DRYIAN?!!"

            Dryian bolted upright as she heard her name being screamed, "Jake?" She jumped out of the bed and ran towards all the yelling. "Jake, what's wrong?" Dryian walked cautiously towards him.

            "Dry…" Jacob flung himself at her and sobbed in her arms.

            "Shh, its okay Jake, I'm here. We're safe," Dryian hugged him, a bit unsure of how to handle the situation of having a guy who was bigger than she, grasping her like a lifeline. "You don't need to yell, I'm right here."

            "Dry… I'm sorry I've been such an ass…" Jacob sobbed.

            "Jake, don't worry about it, I've been a bit off too," Dryian sighed, thankful that all the other people in the room had disappeared. "Now, what's really wrong?"

            "Is my mom really… Did I really see her…?" Jacob sobbed.

            "Yes, we both saw our parents die," Dryian squeezed his arm lightly. "They're in a better place now, and my dad will be glad to see my grandfather, as I'm sure your mom will be pleased to see your grandmother. There's a lot of people up there, and they'll be treated nicely, don't fret."

            "Well, here I am blubbering like an idiot, getting you all wet, and I'm the one who is supposed to be the strong one," Jacob chuckled.

            "Jacob, I don't expect you to be 'the strong one' but I'm glad you're my friend," Dryian hugged him tightly before pushing him away. "Now, none of that self-pity and blaming yourself, ya hear?"

            "Yeah, I hear," Jacob grinned as he quickly dried his tears.

            "So, how's my baby sis doing?" Dryian watched Jacob's expression carefully.

            "Well, the last time I saw her, she was next door. Why don't we go see for ourselves?" Jacob grinned nervously.

            "What did you do?" Dryian asked suspiciously.

            "Well, I kinda… accidentally, mind you, walked in when they were taking off her shirt…" Jacob was blushing brilliantly, but as he noticed the anger in Dryian's face, "I only saw her back! Epp!"

Jacob was off and running into the next room that held Zee, with Dryian ready to tackle and pummel him to death for spying on her sister, "Gotcha!" Dryian had finally tackled the younger, yet larger boy, and attempted to choke him, "You are never going to look at…"

"Ryia? Where are we? Why are you killing Jake?" Zee yawned.

"Zee! You're okay!" Dryian let go of Jacob's neck and stared at her sister in shock. Zee was now sitting up in bed, a feat that she had not been able to accomplish for several months!

"Um, Ryia, why are you sitting on Jake?" Zee frowned.

"Uh…" Dryian and Jacob looked each other straight in the eye and then quickly moved to opposite ends of the room, Dryian closest to Zeriellia.

"Okay, what's wrong and where the heck are we?" Zeriellia 'Zee' asked in confusion.

"Well, um… Hey, Jake… Go find Chewy, now!" Dryian winced. "Tell him that the girl is awake and we need his help."

"You sure that's a good…" Jacob began.

"Do you want me to tell her what you did?" Dryian nearly growled at him. Jacob quickly scooted through the door and ran off to find the Wookie.

"Okay, what's going on, Dryian, where are mom and dad, and what is up with this room?" Zeriellia stared around at the room in shock.

"Zee, you know how I was carrying you over to Jake's?" Dryian twitched nervously as she watched her sister nod, "Well, I saw a bunch of military guys and they killed Jake's mom and our mom and dad."

"Mom and dad are dead?" Zeriellia felt her eyes sting. "Where were they buried?"

"They weren't, Zee. We couldn't go near them. They would have killed us too," Dryian clenched the sheets of the bed in her hand as her own eyes began to water. "Jacob and I carried you to a vehicle and we got away safely."

"Dryian, you're not telling me something," Zeriellia sobbed, tears streaming down her face.

"Dry, I brought Chewy," Jake knocked on the door.

"Zee, Storm Troopers killed mom and dad," Dryian held her breath as her sister burst into hysterical laughter.

"You expect me to believe that crock of shit?" Zeriellia laughed in a half-crazed manner.

"Jake, send him in," Dryian sighed. Chewy walked into the room and Zeriellia gaped in shock. Dryian watched as her sister pinched herself and then stared at the Wookie some more, "Zee, this is Chewy. Chewy, this is my younger sister Zeriellia, but everyone calls her Zee. Zee, Chewy took care of you and made you better."

"…" Zee's mouth hung open like a gapping cavern.

"Okay, so now that you know, could we get to the actual point of what the heck we are doing in the 'Star Wars' Universe and what the hell were they doing in ours?!" Jake crossed his arms irritably.

"Jake, I thought I'd already told you," Dryian sighed. "The Storm Troopers got to Earth through a rift or a time portal. Earth is supposed to exist in this Universe's past, but something happened to it, I guess that the Storm Troopers had a hand in that. Besides, we don't even know how to get back… and we'd have nothing to go back to."

"Hey, you're the real Chewy?" Zee tugged on the Wookie's arm. The Wookie howled a reply.

"Chewy, we don't understand Wookie, just English," Dryian held her head as if in pain. "Just nod for yes and shake your head for no." Chewy nodded his head and gave a Wookie smile.

"So, how long until we get to talk to someone around here?" Jacob grumbled.

"Um, Chewy… could we watch you fix the Falcon?" Dryian waited for Chewy's answering nod or shake of head. He nodded and howled. "Thank you!" Dryian grinned happily at the Wookie. Quickly picking up her sister, Dryian placed Zee in a piggy-back position, and the three young humans followed the Wookie like ducklings. The sight alone was enough to make most of the pilots laugh.

"They won't be laughing for very long," Jacob frowned.

"Neither will you, Jake. Neither will you," Dryian murmured softly, only Zee and the Wookie catching her words. Chewy led them inside the ship and let them stay in the galley, knowing that the girls wouldn't let the boy do any damage to the Millennium Falcon, and then he began the repairs. Chewy worked quickly, to finish what he had been working on before he'd gone to visit the little girl, but just as he was finishing, the sirens went off and soon after, Han ran to the ship with Leia and C3PO on his heals.

"CHEWY! LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Han yelled frantically. The Wookie and everyone else quickly got on board, and Han took off, not knowing of the three extra passengers that he'd picked up.

"Um, Leia, are we out of hyperspace?" Dryian peeked into the cockpit, startling Han a bit.

"What the hell are you doing on my ship?!" Han yelped.

"Chewy said we could look around as he worked… and well…" Dryian bit her lip and grabbed Leia's hand, "She's better, Leia! Zee's better!"

"Zee?" Leia asked.

"My sister! She actually sat up today! She hasn't done that for months!" Dryian quickly hugged the surprised Princess, "Thank you for making her better."

"You okay kid?" Han frowned.

"Yeah, I'm just sad my parent's couldn't see her like this before…Oh crap! Fighters are shooting at us!" Dryian quickly pulled out of her pity party and grabbed the back of Chewy's chair for support as a blast barely missed them. "Um, Mr. Solo, the asteroid field might be a good place to go…"

"Good thinking kid," Han smirked. "Now, everybody hang on!"

"Crap! I left Zee with Jake!" Dryian ran out back to her sister's side, and was very amused to find C3PO telling Jacob off for peeping at Zee while she was sick, and Zee was punching Jacob angrily. Dryian couldn't help but bite down on her lower lip to stifle her laughter. Her laughter was short lived as she remembered where they were to land next.

"Ryia, is everything alright?" Leia asked softly.

"Han landed, didn't he?" Dryian sighed.

"Yes, what is wrong?" Leia questioned.

"I need to go talk our pilot," Dryian smiled sadly at Leia. She walked for a bit until she spotted someone working with a bunch of tools, "Hey Mr. Solo, you might want to fix the hyperspace drive fast, or we're all not going to live very long."

"Kid, my name is Han! What do you mean that we won't live? OW! CHEWY!" Han yelled at Chewbacca as the toolbox fell on him.

"We'll simply be eaten away by the digestive juices of the thing you flew us into. I'm not exactly sure what it was you landed us in, but it wasn't just another asteroid crater," Dryian sighed.

"I kind of figured that, but… oh we're inside of something's stomach," Han grimaced. "I'm going outside, you coming?"

"Nope, no walking in saliva or stomach acid for me, thank you," Dryian nodded to him, and walked back to her two companions and C3PO.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own STAR WARS or Furbys, and I think Furbys are creepy!

**STAR WARS**

**The Lost Episode: Portal to a Distant Past**

Chapter 4

            "Why did that girl have to be right?" Han grumbled as he quickly tried to start up the engines.

            "Mr. Solo, what are you talking about?" Leia frowned.

            "Hang on tight, and you don't want me to answer that question," Han groaned as the Falcon failed to start. "CHEWY! I THOUGHT YOU FIXED THE ENGINE!"

            "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the Wookie growled back

            "Fine, fine, I'll try again!" Han yelled irritably at the Wookie. "THANK YOU!" Han yelled at the Falcon, and shot his ship and passengers safely away from the giant worm.

            "Solo?" Jacob had decided to join the pilot, Wookie, and Princess.

            "What kid?" Han growled.

            "Dryian said to head for an old friend of yours, something about lam… or was it can…" Jacob muttered.

            "It's LANDO! JAKE NO BAKA!" Dryian yelled into Jacob's ear.

            "How do you know about Lando?" Han frowned at the older girl as her younger sister came wobbling in C3PO's arms.

            "Same way I know about Princess Leia's mom, Luke, and…" Dryian began to list a few things she knew.

            "And a few debts you owe some gangsters," Jacob grumbled irritably.

            Han turned and glared at the boy, "You planning to turn me in, kid?"

            "JACOB NO BAKA!" Zee whapped Jacob upside the head, "You do not talk like that to the pilot of the ship that could push you out an airlock!"

            "…" Jacob stood wide-eyed at Zee.

            "Um, what does 'baka' mean, Dryian? Both you and your sister have said it," Leia frowned.

            "It's another language and 'Jacob no baka' translates roughly to 'Stupid Jacob'," Dryian smirked as Jacob glared angrily at the sisters, and stalked out of the cockpit.

            "He's a little pissed off," Zee yawned. "But man, he is a baka, neh oneesan?" (but man, he is an idiot, right sister?)

            "Sukoshi no?" (A little?) Dryian raised an eyebrow at her sister slightly teed-off. 

            "Yurusu ka?" (Forgive me?)

            "Unn." (Okay.)

            "Could we speak English now?" Han glared at the sisters.

            "Gomen nasai," the sister's chuckled.

            "UGH!" Han waved his hands in annoyance.

            "'Gomen nasai' means 'I'm sorry'," Dryian clarified to the irritated pilot.

            "Fine, just…" Han placed his hands on his head.

            "Leia, could you help my sister get to sleep? I think she's had enough fun making me annoy Captain Solo," Dryian frowned at her sister.

            "But I'm not sleepy!" Zee pouted tiredly and yawned.

            "Of course, Ryia, I'd be glad to," Leia winked at Dryian and scooped Zee up into her arms, walking away.

            "Okay, since Luke isn't here, I'm gonna tell you a lot of what I've been holding back," Dryian sighed to the Wookie and Han.

            "We're listening," Han grumped.

            "Well, everything I told you was true, but I left out that Jake, my sister, and I… we're from earth, and we've either watched movies about you or read books. We came through some kind of black hole and ended up in the future, at least, I think it is the future…"

            "You're telling me that you escaped a planet that blew up about a few millennia ago, you're from the past, and that you know all about me because of some moving pitures?" Han raised his eyebrows at the girl standing before him.

            "How else would I know where you thought of heading, that Jabba has a price on your head, that Luke was having trouble with a snow beast, that you picked up Luck and Obi—I mean Ben Kenobi up at a bar on Tattooine, and you like the princess more than you let on?" Han opened and closed his mouth a few times, while Chewy laughed in amusement. "See," Dryian pointed at Han. "Even the Wookie can see that you are falling for the princess. He can see it just as well as I can see how Jacob is falling for my younger sister," Dryian sighed as she said the last part. "I even know what happens to you… but as soon as I can, I'm leaving you, Leia, '3PO, and Chewy."

            "Why?" Han finally managed to choke out.

            "I need to see a very wise little green dude," Dryian sighed. "It has something to do with the Force, and somehow… I think he can answer a great many of my questions. It's up to Jacob if he wants to come or not, but I'm not exactly comfortable leaving him here with you guys."

            "Why?" Han frowned.

            "The only thing he knows about you is that you have a bounty on your head, and Chewy is a Wookie. He doesn't know what type of person you are, and frankly I don't really trust him with my sister," Dryian frowned.

            "And what type of person am I?" Han glared at the girl.

            "You're just a guy with a ruff exterior, but you have a heart of gold," Dryian laughed as he stared at her with something along the lines of disbelief. Dryian gave Han a mock salute as she left the cockpit, "Night, Captain Solo!"

            "Kid!" Han called, "My name is Han!"

            "Han, my name is Dryian or Ryia, not 'kid'," Dryian replied back and began to walk down the halls to find Jacob.

            "Ouch! DRYIAN!" Jacob growled as he rubbed the back of his head where she'd hit him.

            "Jacob, we need to talk," Dryian sighed as she sat down onto the cold metal floor.

            "About what?" Jacob glared at the girl suspiciously.

            "Zee and I aren't going to stay with Han and this group much longer. And I want to know, what you want to do. I'm giving you a choice, me or Han," Dryian waited for his answer.

            "I'll stay with Leia, she's nice and doesn't hit me for no-good-reasons," Jacob glared at the girl.

            "Okay, then here's some parting advice," Dryian smiled nervously at Jacob. "Don't make Chewy mad, Wookie's are really strong… don't bug Han or anyone in a black cloak, you could die… and stay close to Chewy."

            "Chewy? The Wookie? Mr. Furby in the flesh?" Jacob grimaced.

            "Jacob, it'll save your life," Dryian bit her lip. "Please?"

            "Fine," Jacob pouted, but his look changed to bewildered as Dryian crushed him in a hug.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own STAR WARS!

**STAR WARS**

**The Lost Episode: Portal to a Distant Past**

Chapter 5

            "Dryian?" Zee frowned when her sister came to bed.

            "Shh, we will not be with Han and the others much longer, we're going to go see someone that might be able to help us," Dryian whispered to her younger sister.

            "When?" Zee yawned sleepily.

            "Right after Han docks the Falcon, we're talking to Lando. Both of us are getting out of here before the shit hits the fan," Dryian tried to keep the worry and stress from her voice.

            "Okie-day," Zee replied as she fell asleep.

            Sleep did not come easily for Dryian, so instead, she meditated. After a while, she was feeling better, but needed some counseling, "Hey Obi-wan, you think that you could teach me the Jedi mind-trick? I need to use it tomorrow, it's important."

            _Just focus on the person doing what you wish for them to do, and wave your hand. I'm not sure why you know you'll need this for tomorrow._

_            Ben, please understand, there is some serious dealings going on with Han, Ani, and…_

_            You know Anakin?! You know his true identity?!_

_            If I'm lucky I'll get out before tomorrow and miss him. I'm taking my sister and we're gonna go find Master Yoda. Please, I don't want to meet the Dark Lord of the force, yet! I'm not ready! And my sister isn't going near that jerk-off! I know that he fell in love and that's a big 'no-no' in Jedi rules, but he flipped his lid and it didn't help that he trusted Palpatine! Please, Obi-wan! I need your guidance to safely get both myself and my sister away from the terrible things that will happen here!_

_            You are not what you seem to be, and yet you are. I will do my best to help you, but a ghost can only do so much._

_            Thanks, Ben._

_            You know quite a lot for one so young… _Obi-wan's ghost voice sighed in her mind.

            "I know some, but not everything," Dryian sighed and went to sleep next to her sister.

            It seemed only moments since she had fallen asleep, but now C3PO was shaking her awake, "Miss Dryian, we are now approaching the City of the Clouds."

            "'3PO, please don't call me 'miss' it annoys me," Dryian grumbled as she slowly got her bearings.

            "Oh, my!" C3PO exclaimed in horror and surprise.

            "Don't worry about it '3PO, I'm always grouchy in the morning. Oh yeah, I know who created you," Dryian winked at the startled droid.

            "You've met my creator, Master Anakin?"

            "No, and I don't plan to meet him for a long time, if ever," Dryian frowned.

            "'3PO, stay close to Chewy. You have no idea how much time it will save," Dryian sighed and patted the droid on its hand.

            "The Wookie, but he is utterly…"

            "Forget it '3PO, I'll see you around."__

            "Is this goodbye, Miss Dryian?" C3PO seemed saddened.

            "Not really, it's an 'I'll see you at a later date,' goodbye," Dryian hugged the startled droid. "Say hi to Luke for me!" And with that parting, she went to find the Princess.

            "Ryia, I see that you are awake!" Leia laughed happily.

            "Leia, Zee and I are going to leave you as soon as we land," Dryian smiled softly. "So… I came to say goodbye…"

            "Where will you go, Ryia?" Leia questioned.

            "I'll go where my heart takes me," Dryian winked at the princess, "You should do the same."

            "I hope we meet again, Ryia," Leia hugged Dryian and Dryian slipped away to say her last goodbyes to the captain and the Wookie.

            "So, what's got that droid so worked up?" Han grumped as he noticed Dryian in the cockpit.

            "I told him goodbye," Dryian sighed. "I apologize in advance for this," She mumbled as Han looked at her suspiciously, and then she hugged him.

            "Okay, why did you do that?" Han blinked in surprise.

            "Cause I'm not gonna be seeing you for a long time…" Dryian bit her lip, and turned to get a royal hugging from Chewy.

            "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chewy cried out mournfully.

            "Chewy, do not be sad, for in the end all will turn out alright," Dryian leaned up and kissed the Wookie on his nose. Chewy blinked in surprise and buried his face into her hair before letting her go.

            "I will say one thing, it'll be a bit quieter without you," Han smirked.

            "Oh, I think not so quiet," Dryian smiled sadly. "Jacob has decided to remain with you," Han grimaced. "Chewy, I have warned him to stay close to you, could you watch over him for me?"

            "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chewy let out another loud cry before nodding to her.

            "Thank you, my friend," Dryian smiled up at the Wookie. "Captain Solo…" Dryian stared Han down, "When I was on my world, and I watched the stories about all of this, you became my favorite character."

            "Character?" Han chuckled.

            "You are a rogue, but you are a rather honest pirate, at heart," Dryian laughed as his expression became slightly annoyed. "It is with these qualities that you may, yet, win the hand of the one you love."

            "You really love dropping those hints that I'm not exactly an honest man," Han shook his head.

            "But as I recall many sayings from a book, I will repeat one, 'One must make a living.' Sometimes the best of people fall on hard times," Dryian smiled sadly. Chewy seemed to pout, so Dryian scolded him, "Now Chewbacca, when I say people, I include you and any other non-humans."

            "HHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Chewy began to grin again.

            "He says he's glad that another human thinks this," Han laughed slightly at his friend.

            "To tell you the truth, Han, you remind me a bit of my father, though he was not a rogue," Dryian stiffened as she remembered the scene of her father being slain by the clones.

            "Dryian, what's wrong?" Han stopped laughing and Chewy gazed at her in concern.

            "I saw," Dryian replied in a choked whispered. "I saw the Storm Troopers murder my parents."

            "Dryian," Han grabbed the lass and rocked her to comfort the young girl.

            "I knew I couldn't let Zee watch. I hid her face from them. I saw my mother move her hands at me as if telling me to flee. Father died protecting her. I saw my surrogate grandfather perish with them. I watched as they slaughtered my family and Jacob's mother. I didn't do anything, Han. I didn't do anything!" Dryian began to cry, "And the worst part is, I still can't hate the ones who killed them! I can't hate!"

            "Dryian…" Han whispered softly and rocked the broken teen in his arms. "It is alright if you can not hate, it may just be your nature…"

            "I know it is." Dryian wiped her eyes on her sleeves and looked up into Han's eyes, "I can feel it directed at me, but I can not hate them back. I have tested myself every time that I know someone has hated me. I feel sad, lonely sometimes, but I can never hate them back. Many times I'd do nothing wrong and they'd hate me for it. I've had people yell, scream, slap me, and tell me to go to hell," Dryian laughed at that last sentence. "Though I shall never go to that accursed place!"

            "Dryian, you're an odd girl, but a good friend. You'll always have a place on the Falcon," Han replied as he awkwardly hugged the younger girl.

            "One thing you should always keep in mind, Han, is that there is always hope," Dryian whispered to Han as she hugged him tightly before letting him go. "Well, bye for now," Dryian gave Chewy a last hug before exciting the cockpit.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own STAR WARS!

**STAR WARS**

**The Lost Episode: Portal to a Distant Past**

Chapter 6

"Ryia, how are we going to get a ship?" Zee questioned curiously as they made their way into the space port of the Cloud City.

"Zee, from now on, call me Ryian. I'm going to pretend to be your big brother, instead of sister. You'll go by Zel. Let me deal with getting the ship and things we need. Just keep quiet, I'll do all the talking," Dryian whispered softly to her sister, when Lando appeared.

"What are you two doing out here? I thought I told everyone to keep track of their children!" Lando frowned.

"We would like a small ship," Dryian waved her hand on front of the man in charge of Sky City.

"I'll give you a small ship so that you can get to where you need to go," Lando quickly led the two siblings to a small Y-Wing. "I hope this will do, we captured it a while back. It works properly. Where are your parents?"

"You do not need to know," Dryian waved her hand again.

"I don't need to know…" Lando repeated.

"You will give us clearance to leave," Dryian continued her hand motions.

"I've already cleared you to leave, you are free to go," Lando quickly left.

"… What was that?!" Zee whispered hoarsely.

"I'll tell you once we're far away from here," Dryian dragged her sister into the Y-Wing, they buckled in, fired up the engines, and took off in a flash.

"Well, are we far enough?" Zee asked curiously.

"Yes, but I'd rather you wait a while longer. I need to put in the coordinates."

"Coordinates to where?" Zee frowned.

"The Dagobah System."

"What's there?"

"Hopefully, our new teacher," Dryian sighed tiredly. "Hang on to your boots; we're going into hyper drive!"


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own STAR WARS!

**STAR WARS**

**The Lost Episode: Portal to a Distant Past**

Chapter 7

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"SHUT UP ZEE! WE'VE LANDED ALREADY!" Dryian yelled at her younger sister as she covered her ears.

"AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. We have?" Zee looked totally clueless.

"We even managed to land on dry land… in the middle of a marsh," Dryian rolled her eyes as she tried to regain the hearing in her ears.

"Who are you?" a young man walked out of the vegetation and into the clearing as he watched both girls step out of the Y-Wing.

"We're here to see Yoda-sama. Is he here?" Dryian asked the young man.

"He may be, and he may not be. Who's asking?" the man narrowed his eyes.

"Luke Skywalker, that's you, right?" Zee cocked her head at him curiously.

"How do you know my name?" Luke ignited his lightsaber.

"WOAH! Chill out! Zee, sometimes you're more trouble than you're worth, you know that?!" Dryian growled at her younger sister. Dryian then turned back to Luke, "Look, put down that thing and we'll talk."

"Who are you?" Luke repeated, not listening to the girl's advice.

"My name is Dryian Gelasai and the runt over there is my sister, Zeriellia. We don't have any weapons! So, will you put down the saber now?!" Dryian growled at Luke in slight irritation.

"Boy! Put that out!" a small light green alien lumbered out of the foliage. Luke listened to his master.

"Greetings, Yoda-sama," Dryian bowed with her hands at her sides.

"Ryian, why are you bowing?" Zee pouted slightly.

"I must apologize for my sister's manners. She does not know the reason that we have come to the Dagobah System."

"Inform the young one, you should have," Yoda frowned.

"My name is Dryian Gelasai, and this is my sister, Zeriellia. We have come seeking your tutelage and advice."

"Speak diplomatically, for one so young, you do. However, see if you speak truthfully, I must. Boy, lead the girls to Yoda's home. We have to talk much about…" Yoda frowned as he quickly returned to his home, leaving a slightly irritable Luke to lead the two girls.

"Follow me," Luke glared.

"Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hatred. Hatred leads to the dark side," Dryian quoted softly. "You should not fear us, Mr. Skywalker. We're not here to take your teacher away from you. We're not even from your timeline," Dryian felt a wave of homesickness sweep over her.

"Master Yoda has said similar to me, but how is it that you know about me, and master Yoda's ways?"

"All will be explained to the best of our abilities when we reach wherever Yoda has gone. It is much easier to tell the entire thing in one full swoop, than to have to go around and repeat the same story many times," Dryian gave Luke a weak smile.

"Ryian, why are we here, really?" Zee yanked on her sister's arm hard enough to stop the elder girl.

"Zee, we're here because I need training, and I'm not sure if you do or not. I'm not sure we're even worth training, but that is for Yoda-sama to decide. We also are in need of advice on what we should do if we are ever able to get back home. Like how we can stop the Storm Troopers from killing off everyone at home. Not to mention, we know that George Lucas is probably a Jedi or uses the Force unawares to see into the future… It's rather complicated," Dryian sighed as she tried to get rid of the headache her sister had given her.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry for yelling and being rude to everyone. I was just frustrated that you wouldn't tell me anything," Zee pouted again.

"No harm done, Zeriellia. Think of it as a lesson in patience, goodness knows that you are always there to test mine!" Dryian waved her hands in the air for dramatic effect.

Zee giggled, "Yeah, right!"


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own STAR WARS!

**STAR WARS**

**The Lost Episode: Portal to a Distant Past**

Chapter 8

"You two are very odd girls," Luke mumbled.

"Yeah, well you're no spring chicken either," Zee blew a raspberry at Luke.

"Oh, that's mature," Dryian rolled her eyes at her sister.

"I know!" Zee laughed merrily as they continued to follow the now silent Luke.

"Hey, Luke, we may call you Luke, right?" Dryian asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, I was wondering if you've heard Ben lately…" Dryian whispered softly.

"You can hear Ben?!" Luke shot Dryian a look of surprise.

"He saved us; Zee, me, and Jacob. He helped me learn to fly a ship, and he's been training me so that Zee and Jacob won't know. I miss talking to him, he's such a nice guy, kinda reminds me of my granddad," Dryian continued to whisper to Luke, Zee happily skipping and humming behind them.

"She doesn't know, does she?" Luke frowned as he glanced back at Zee.

"HEY! What's THAT!" Zee ran forward towards Yoda's hut, leaving the other two behind her to talk.

"She'd think I'm loosing my mind. I'm not sure if she still believes she is dreaming or not. Sometimes it is best to conceal facts from a sibling, to ensure that they aren't hurt," Dryian sighed tiredly. "For all I know, she may think that our parents are alive and she's just having one big dream. Sometimes, I find myself wondering if this is all just some part of my imagination, but I've never seen my parents killed, not even in my worst nightmares. That and I did the pinch test…"

"Pinch test?" Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you pinch yourself to make sure you can feel pain. If you can, you're awake. Though, there are a few dreams that it doesn't work on…" Dryian followed Luke quietly into Yoda's hut.

"You want Yoda's teaching as well, young one. For you and the other, both."

"If you believe that we are ready, Yoda-sama, and I was wondering if my sister carried the Force."

"Your sister, not like you, is. Have the Force, she does not."

"What, but how am I supposed to keep her safe?!"

"Train with you, she will. Use the Force, she will not."

"Yoda-sensei, thank you for training me and my sister on such short notice," Dryian felt a light sadness fall over her.

"Grieve, you should not."

"Yoda-sensei, she will come to resent me," Dryian stared sadly at the Jedi Master.

"In time, see the truth, she will."

"I hope you are right Yoda-sama," Dryian smiled and hugged the old alien.

Over the next few weeks, Yoda had trained them all very hard, before he sent Luke into the cave. Luke confronted his greatest fear, and then it had been Dryian's turn. She faced the thing she feared most, her parents. They were fighting her along with the rest of her family. It hurt, but she had heeded Yoda's warning of not needing her weapons. Yoda had given her a light-saber, and Luke had given both her and her sister a blaster. Knowing she would face her greatest fear made her in no way prepared to fight it. Finally, she spoke to it, "My family is not here, I love them, but I can not live in the past. I must walk the path taking me forward."

Once Dryian had returned to Yoda, she took her belt, light-saber, and blaster from her sister, "What see, did you?" Yoda asked.

"My greatest hope and worst fear combined. I must continue to walk forward and not walk in the past. Thank you for letting me face my fear, Yoda-sama."

"Focus on the future, see it now, you do," Yoda frowned when Luke fell down from his headstand mumbling about Han and Leia. Luke refused to listen to Yoda and took off in his fighter.

"Too brash, he is! Not ready to face Vader!" Yoda told Obi-wan as his spectral form appeared.

"Master Yoda," Dryian placed a hand on her teacher's shoulder. "It is his destiny to face Vader so soon. And though both I and my sister will meet him, we will stay until Luke returns. We know of the other that could save the universe if Luke fails. And what we learn from both you and Master Kenobi, we will teach to her."

"Do not believe he will survive, you do," Yoda sighed.

"Actually, I know he will Master Yoda," Dryian laughed hollowly. "And it is also when he shall take his first step to understanding his father."

"Know more than you should, you do," Yoda frowned.

"Ah, but once did you not tell Master Kenobi to 'be mindful of the future'? It does not matter how I know, but that I know and what I plan to do with the knowledge. I plan to help Luke and the rebels win. I will not disturb Luke's destiny any more than I already have. He shall defeat Vader on his own. I will help him when he chooses to build the school… if I remain here and have found no way to save my home from the clones' invasion."

"Get back to your home, you will not. Go further into the future, you will," Yoda grinned.

"I will miss Earth, and I will never forget it, but I will make my home elsewhere. Master Yoda, after you depart… will both you and Master Kenobi still be in spiritual form, whereas you can still teach or tell us how to do things, but not physically?" Dryian frowned.

"Wish to know if this old sack of bones will be like young Kenobi, do you?" Yoda frowned, "Possible. Yes. Count on it not."

"Luke will eventually defeat Vader, and the Sith Lord, Palpatine," Dryian stated the future to the little green man.

"Ack!" Zee shrieked as she heard the two names she disliked most from the movie, "They aren't here, are they oneesan?"

"No. And we will not meet them here," Dryian frowned.

"Your sister has too much fear, she does," Yoda coughed.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own STAR WARS!

**STAR WARS**

**The Lost Episode: Portal to a Distant Past**

Chapter 9

Over the next few months, Dryian studied dutifully under master Yoda, and the ghostly tutelage of Obi-One Kenobi. It was then that Yoda became taken ill, "Master Yoda, do you wish us to stay?"

"Where plan to go, you now?"

"Endor, home of the Ewoks," Dryian smiled softly at her master.

"Go then," Yoda coughed.

"You will always be in our thoughts Master Yoda," Dryian and Zee gathered their belongings, left enough supplies out to aide Yoda, and bid their teacher farewell. They were off to Endor.

* * *

"Why are we going to Endor Dryian?" Zee asked curiously.

"To befriend the Ewoks and eventually meet up with Luke, Han, and Leia."

"Will Chewy and Jacob be there?" Zee asked hopefully.

"Chewy will…" Dryian frowned as she felt something disturbing from the force.

"What about Jacob?" Zee pressed.

"I don't know, that's up to him," Dryian replied vaguely. "Zee, um… if something bad happens to one of our friends and they go all evil on us… promise me that you won't go after them."

"Wha?" Zee stared oddly at her sister.

"I mean, I don't know what us, being here, will do for the timeline and other stuff… but we could royally be messing with other peoples' lives. There are so many lives that we are putting at risk by just being in this universe. I just want you not o get too attached to anyone…"

"Luke's gonna turn, isn't he," Zee sighed forlornly. "I know you like him, sis, but he's not the guy for you."

"Um, Zee, I know enough about Luke to know that he will marry someone else, not to mention Leia and Han. I know Chewy finds another Wookie, and um… I'm not sure about C3PO and R2."

"Wait, so you're telling me that you are not enamel with Luke Skywalker?"

"Zee, he's cute, but he's not really my type and it's enamored," Dryian turned to look at her sister with a mixture of shock and disbelief before turning her attention back to piloting their ship. "Besides, he's got a universe to save, a school to create, and well… a life to live and a lot to learn."

"What do you mean by he has a lot to learn?" Zee frowned worriedly.

"Zee, remember what Dad used to say? He would say 'As long as you live you will always learn something new.' We've learned so much, but we will never surpass our teacher's knowledge. They will always know something that we do not."

"Alright, I promise not to go after one of our friends if they go evil," Zee replied stiffly, wanting to stop talking about their father.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own STAR WARS! Sorry about the wait, I've been in a bit of a blank on how to have them meet up with the Ewoks.

**STAR WARS**

**The Lost Episode: Portal to a Distant Past**

Chapter 10

"ACK! We're gonna CRASH!" Zee freaked out as their ship nearly hit an asteroid, which now had them off course… and heading straight into another black hole!

"NOT AGAIN!" Dryian growled and maneuvered the ship out of the vortexes way, placing them back on their previous course for Endor. "Well… that was fun."

"You're SO going to get it when you land this hunk of junk!" Zee screeched.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that an asteroid would be in our… Um, Zee, we're actually here, and it looks like the Empire only has on third of their equipment up. We're going in on the other side of the planet. Get ready for a rather bumpy landing!" Dryian stated as they zoomed through the atmosphere of the planet and nearly crash-landed in the middle of a gigantic forest. "Hey, you still alive?"

"OF COURSE I'M STILL ALIVE! YOU IDIOT! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US!" Zee shrieked.

"Well, nice to know you're relatively unharmed," Dryian rolled her eyes as she unbuckled her seat and went about opening the door to the outside.

"Same to you," Zee glared in the direction of her sister, as Dryian had already left the ship and was poking around outside.

"Zee, when you get out here… do it slowly and quietly…"

"Why the HELL would I do THAT!" Zee nearly roared as she came out the ship's door, she saw why… Dryian was being held by Ewoks at spear point. "Well, that sure adds a new problem to our plans."

"More like throws in the whole tool box, but at least we don't have to go looking for them," Dryian shrugged.

"And how, oh one with the force, are we supposed to communicate with them!" Zee hissed as she was helped out of the ship by more Ewoks with spears.

"Um… Wicket!" Dryian grinned and pointed to her mouth, "We speak to Wicket?"

"Wicket?" one of the Ewoks frowned.

"Wicket!" Dryian nodded enthusiastically. "Like Cindel!" Dryian imitated the space ship crashing. "Look for Ewoks. We're friends."

"Cindel?" the Ewoks came forward and with them came Wicket.

"No. I'm Dryian and this is my sister, Zee."

"Know Cindel?" Wicket asked.

"Know of Cindel," Dryian smiled sadly at Wicket.

"Cindel gone."

"Yes. Wicket, can we stay with you? We're like Cindel, far from home."

Wicket frowned, seemingly only understanding every other word, before grinning, "Dryian! Zee! Stay with Wicket! Friends? Yes! Yes!"

"What on Earth have you gotten us into!" Zee moaned under her breath.

"Stay. Friends," Dryian confirmed Wicket's statements.

"WHOOPIE!" Wicket shrieked and ecstatically led them to the Ewok camp.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own STAR WARS! Sorry about the wait! Please review after you read to tell me what I can improve upon!

**STAR WARS**

**The Lost Episode: Portal to a Distant Past**

Chapter 11

"DRYIAN!" Zee nearly shrieked when her very short hair was suddenly held in the hands of a very motherly Ewok, who began to braid it.

"Zee, hush, this is Wicket's mother and she has taken us in. You are being very rude," Dryian frowned at her sister, and went back to talking to Wicket. "Evil comes to Endor, Wicket. Darth Vader… But good comes as well. Princess Leia, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, R2D2, C3PO, and Jacob… I'm not sure if Jacob will change sides on us or not. The force sees possible futures and I am not sure what will happen to him. Do not fully trust Jacob."

"Wicket understand Dryian. Will watch out for Jacob."

"Thank you Wicket," Dryian leaned forward and hugged the small Ewok.

"Awe…" Wicket blushed and started spouting some of his native tongue mumbling about his embarrassment before running back to his family.

Dryian gasped as something happened, "Han. Luke and the others have freed Han!"

"Whoop-dee-do," Zee rolled her eyes.

"Zee, they're coming here next! Well… everyone but Luke, cause he's going to go see Master Yoda…" suddenly both sisters were quiet. "Farewell Master Yoda, may you become one with the Force…"

"He's gone, isn't he?" Zee sighed sadly.

"Yeah, but he's always with us, remember that sis," Dryian smiled. "I think we should go exploring, I bet Endor has some pretty cool things that weren't covered in the movies we've seen."

"Lead the way," Zee smirked. "I need a good adventure."

They walked the forest for a few hours before coming upon an old space craft. Stepping inside it, Dryian was amazed, "It's Nubian!"

"From Naboo?" Zee asked.

"Yeah, what would it be doing so far out here?"

"Who knows, but how do you know its Nubian?" Zee frowned.

"It looks like the one that Padme flew in on in Episode I. I wish I could remember everything…" Dryian sighed.

"You remember Episode I? Who do you think flew this?"

"A senator. Possibly Jar-Jar Binks. If I remember correctly he was your favorite character, like Han and Obi-wan are mine."

"It's not possible for him to still be alive is it?" Zee asked curiously.

"It is a possibility that we should look into," Dryian frowned. "Zee, stay put. I feel another life-form is headed our way."

"Um, shouldn't we hide?"

"I can't detect anything with the Force," Dryian stood on her guard. Zee readied her blasters. Suddenly, a huge droid-dee-car rolled out of the forest and began to shoot at them. "Zee, get inside the ship!" Dryian used her lightsaber, given to her by Yoda, to deflect the blasts of the droid-dee-car while Zee managed to get inside the Nubian ship. Then it was Zee's turn to provide cover-fire for Dryian… it didn't work out too well and one of her shots scorched Dryian's left side. Dryian quickly ran into the spacecraft and used the Force to close the docking door.

"Ryian, are you alright?" Zee asked worriedly.

"No sweat, little sis," Dryian winced as she tried to cover her side. Let's start searching the ship, who knows… maybe we'll find something of use."


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own STAR WARS! Sorry about the wait! Please review after you read to tell me what I can improve upon!

**STAR WARS**

**The Lost Episode: Portal to a Distant Past**

Chapter 12

"Ouch! Dryian, I think I found something!" Zee hollered from a room near the exit ramp.

"Just a sec! I'm in the cockpit and I think I may have found the name of this crate!"

"Well, hurry up! I don't know how long this thing is gonna be stable!" Zee shrieked.

"Coming, I'm coming! Keep your gym shorts on!"

"JUST GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!" Zee shrieked just as Dryian rounded the corner.

"Was that really necessary?" Dryian muttered irritably.

"Yes. Look at it!"

"It's a droid, Zee. An old droid," Dryian grumbled.

"Not that! Look at the thing over to the left of the Droid! Doesn't it look like something out of a sci-fi movie?" Zee pointed at a bluish glowy-thing.

"Fine, I'll go through it later," Dryian rolled her eyes, and set to work on the little droid. She had managed to get it operational when it jetted into her, propelling her into the bluish glowy-thing.

"DRYIAN!" Zee's shriek was cut off as the bluish glowy-thing disappeared.

"Zee! Zee!" Dryian yelled anxiously from what appeared to be the same ship, but on a different planet.

"How'd you get in there!" a voice yelled. "Don't worry; we'll have you out of there in a jiff!"

"What just happened?" Dryian sat down on the dusty floor and started to shiver from the chill in the ship.

With a large POP the door was pulled open and warm air streamed through the ship, "Hey, you alright?"

"Where is Zee?" Dryian murmured worriedly.

"How in Sith did you get in here?" it was a man that extended his hand to Dryian.

"Some weird portal. So, can you tell me where I happened to fall through to this time?"

"Well, if you aren't from around here… maybe I should take you to see Master Skywalker; he'll know what to do with you."

"Luke! Luke's here!" Dryian jumped up excitedly. "What about Han and Leia? What about Jacob and Zee? Do you know them too? What about Chewy and C3PO and R2? Are they here too!"

"Um, I take it you know my folks as well as Uncle Luke," the man blinked in surprise at the girl hurling questions at him.

"What! But… that means that… I time jumped… again…" Dryian muttered just loud enough for the guy to catch what she had said. "Please, don't let Zee have turned dark. I don't think I could bear it if my sister had turned dark…"

"Look maybe I should just take you to see a medical doctor…" the man began again.

"Just take me to Luke, okay? He'll know exactly what is going on and if not I'll head back to Endor and inquire about what's going on from the Ewoks."

"So, I'm Anakin Solo, pleased to make your acquaintance… miss….?"

"Dryian Gelasai, elder sister to Zerillia Gelasai. Have you seen her by any chance? She'd be older than me if what you're telling me is truth… and I get the feeling that you are," Dryian frowned.

"Wait, you can 'feel' I'm telling the truth!" Anakin blinked in surprise at her.

"Your uncle knows me, and he can help, please, I just want to find my sister and complete what I started. Is that too much to ask!" Dryian's eyes pleaded with the young Solo before her.

"Look, I'll take you to Uncle Luke, just calm down, we'll do whatever we can to assist you," Anakin reassured the young woman before him.

"Thanks, you know, you look a lot like Han…" Dryian chuckled as Anakin blinked at her in surprise. "But you definitely have Leia's temperament. Nice to know they made it out okay, even though I knew they would."

"Yeah, well… as weird as this is… why don't we go see my Uncle now," Anakin was really creeped out. This Dryian girl was not like any girl he'd ever met and she had sad eyes, but she was light and he could feel the light radiating off of her. It was odd to hear her speak of what happened when his parents were part of the resistance. He quickly led her out of the old hanger and into the Jedi enclave. "This is it. Just wait here a minute and I'll try to get Uncle Luke."

"Thanks Anakin, I know it may seem odd as I look your age, but I am from the past, even farther back than the resistance," Dryian tried to hide the tears ready to drop from her eyes and barely succeeded, but Anakin took note of it.

"You are welcome." Anakin then walked towards where he knew his uncle was teaching the padawans.

"Anakin, why are you here? Did you feel the disturbance in the force?" Luke frowned as he had just finished dismissing his class for the day.

"There is a young lady that wishes to speak with you, uncle, she claims that she knows you and is not from this time. I found her in the old hanger inside of that old wreck that you brought back from Endor," Anakin frowned. "She feels different than anyone I've ever felt, Uncle, she's light but she is sad."

"Lead the way, nephew," Luke instructed.

When they entered the area where Anakin had left Dryian, they were shocked to find her dodging a lightsaber that a student was attacking her with, "Look! I don't have a beef with you! Just leave me alone! I'm here to see Luke about my sister! If you don't stop this I'll be forced to use drastic and regrettable measures!" The student continued in his attack upon Dryian and was unpleasantly startled to find himself suspended in mid-air, his lightsaber in Dryian's grasp. "Now, will you listen to reason or do I need to spank you?"

"YOU!" the student began.

"Dryian!" Luke gaped in shock that only turned into gladness when he saw her, running and pulling her into a hug, "How are you! Where in Sith have you been!"

"Well, I was on Endor when Zee and I were attacked and forced into the Ebon Hawk. We had sealed up the Hawk to protect us and we were scouting around the ship when Zee stumbled into a room that held a little droid. I was in the cockpit and had managed to get systems semi-operational for information extraction. I was able to read the ship's name and that it was a Smugglers ship when Zee called out and soon had me fixing that little droid that she'd found. I'd just finished making the droid operational when it suddenly moved forward and pushed me into this bluish glowy-thing. I can only guess that it was another time portal. Then next thing I know Anakin is getting me out and we're off to see you, my favorite training partner," Dryian sighed tiredly. "Now that that is over, do you know what happened to Zee? Where is she?"

"Dryian, maybe this should wait…" Luke tried.

"No! I need to find my sister, Luke!"

"Dryian… she…" Luke closed his eyes. "She went with Jacob. They both turned dark."

"But…" Dryian's eyes teared up, "I wasn't there. She would never have turned if I'd been around! Why did I fix that stupid droid! Why!" Suddenly the dam broke and tears fell from Dryian's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Dryian," Luke stared sadly at her. "Leia and I tried to get her back… but they blew themselves up before we could get her back."

"No."

"I'm sorry Dryian," Luke looked away from Dryian sadly.

"No! She's not dead! I can still feel her!" Dryian shouted angrily at Luke. She repeated more softly, "I can still feel her…"

"Anakin, maybe you should take Dryian to see your parents. It would be best for her to get away from here," Luke sighed tiredly.

"Alright, you want us to leave tonight?" Anakin asked.

"That would be best," Luke gave Anakin a small smile.

"Goodbye, Uncle Luke," Anakin smiled sadly.

"Goodbye nephew. Farewell, Dryian."

"It's only a 'see ya later' because I made a promise to Master Yoda. I made him a promise to teach you what he did not have time to finish teaching you."

"Then I will look forward to seeing you in the future, Dryian," Luke gently smiled at the girl.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own STAR WARS! Sorry about the wait! Please review after you read to tell me what I can improve upon!

**STAR WARS**

**The Lost Episode: Portal to a Distant Past**

Chapter 13

"Hey, you gonna be okay?" Anakin asked Dryian as they were approaching Correllia.

"In time… perhaps," Dryian sighed sadly and continued to seemingly watch Anakin pilot his spacecraft, in reality she was listening to him, but searching for her sister with the Force.

"From the way Uncle Luke greeted you, I can only bet that my folks will be more enthusiastic," Anakin tried to lighten the mood.

"It will be good to see them again, especially Han and Chewy," Dryian responded softly.

"So… you weren't that close to my mom?"

"She and I spoke on a few occasions, and she was very polite. Han, Chewy, and I talked more. My sister and Chewy were pals."

"Oh."

"Anakin, do you have siblings?"

"Yeah, my older brother and sister, they're twins."

"Oh."

"They're nice enough, but Jaina can get a bit batty around mechanics and Jacen around this one particular girl," Anakin shrugged.

"Tennel Ka, right?" Dryian replied smiling sadly.

"Yeah, but how did you know?" Anakin frowned.

"I read it somewhere… a long time ago…" Dryian closed her eyes and tried not to cry. "Please excuse me," Dryian told Anakin softly as she released herself from the chair restraints and fled to another room to cry.

"She read about us?" Anakin frowned as he landed his spacecraft on Correllia. "If she's from the past how could she have read something on us?"

"We've landed," Dryian stated hoarsely as she entered the room, eyes red and puffy from crying, and on her face was a forced smile.

"Don't…" Anakin began.

"Don't what?"

"ANI!" a lady ran onto the ship and hugged him tightly.

"Mum! Can't breathe!" Anakin protested.

"Hey squirt, how've ya been?"

"Han?" Dryian took one look at the ex-smuggler and ran to him, crying into his shirt.

"D-Dryian!" Han gasped.

"I found her locked in an abandoned ship, Dad," Anakin stated.

"Why did she do it? Why Han? Why?"

"Shh, it'll be alright, kiddo," Han sighed sadly as he hugged Dryian back.

"It'll never be alright, again," Dryian hiccupped. "Zee's gone! She turned! She promised me!"

"Shh, I'm here for you," Han rocked the girl in his arms gently.

"Han, perhaps we should take Dryian to our home and introduce her to the kids," Leia smiled.

"I'd settle for just seeing Chewy," Dryian mumbled into Han's shirt. "Need to hug something furry right about now."

Han chuckled sadly, "Guess you're in luck. Chewy is at our house right now."

"Really!" Dryian gazed up hopefully at him.

"Yeah, I won't lie to ya, kiddo," Han sighed.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me," Dryian whispered to the space pilot as she relaxed, nearing the first sleep she'd had the entire trip.

"Don't worry, we're here for ya, kiddo," Han picked up the nearly sleeping teen and carried her from the spacecraft, much to the shock of Anakin and the humor of Leia.

"Is she gonna be alright, dad?" Anakin asked concerned.

"She'll be alright, but it'll be a while before she's ready to let it all go," Han smiled sadly down at the sleeping girl in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own STAR WARS! Sorry about the wait! Please review after you read to tell me what I can improve upon!

**STAR WARS**

**The Lost Episode: Portal to a Distant Past**

Chapter 14

"Dad, did she really know you and mom before you were married? I mean, look at her, she looks maybe a year younger than me!" Anakin tried to point out the holes of this being from the past… theory.

"Anakin, she's done this type of thing before… but that was intentional. You see, her home planet isn't any you've ever heard of or have been to…" Han frowned. "Truthfully, I think you're better off getting the story from her once she's feeling up to it."

"But dad!" Anakin tried to get an answer out of his dad, but was silenced with the 'I am your parent, you will do what I say' look. "Fine, but something stinks like bantha poodoo and when I find out what, it won't be pretty."

"Your vote of confidence is overwhelming, Young Master Solo," Dryian sneered irritably as she entered the room. "But if I had to be in your shoes, I'd be thinking along the exact same lay-lines. Thing is, I can't prove it to you. I know all about Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amadala-Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa-Skywalker-Solo, Han Solo, and a few interesting tidbits about you and your twin siblings. I was taught by master Yoda, know of Obi-wan Kenobi, and I fought in the war against the Empire. Now, how I know all of this stuff is because I'm from WAY in the past. From a little planet in the Milkyway galaxy, called Earth. We have one sun and one moon. It is the only planet in our solar system that can sustain life. One day while living a normal everyday life… the clones attacked or rather the Storm Troopers from the future found a rift in the space time continuum. I saw them, grabbed my sick sister, ran to a neighbor's house because we had read about them in books and watched movies about what they would do. Needless to say, we escaped by stealing a fighter off of the invaders and flew back through the time portal with the help of Obi-wan Kenobi and the force, which I somehow found myself able to use. You already have heard the rest from Luke and Han, no doubt."

"Yes, but how did you watch movies about Storm Troopers if there weren't any until now?" Anakin questioned with a steady glare.

"Well, this guy by the name of George Lucas was the one who created the movies and wrote the scripts, so my best guess is that he is one of the first to use his Jedi powers to see into the future and bring it to us in the form of entertainment."

"So, we're only entertainment to you and your people?" Anakin frowned.

"Not to all. To me… I suppose it was an escape. From my life, enemies, so-called friends, and family. Then again, reading and television were always a way for me to advance my overactive imagination. Besides, all of you are much different in person. I mean, Han's not as caviler as the books make him out to be, Chewy's got a softer side that not many know about, Luke isn't as much of an ignorant kid as they make him out to be, and Leia's got this thing about pilots that gives her warm fuzzies."

"Warm fuzzies!" Anakin took one look at his mother, who had turned a lovely shade of pink, before laughing heartily.

"Well, she did kiss Luke on the mouth that one time… though, in retrospect, she probably only did it to tick Han off."

"More like make him green with envy," Leia supplied, smirking as her husband remembered the kiss.

"Too bad it was your own brother, huh?" Dryian teased gently.

"Ah, but you were always there with Luke, I thought you would take him off my hands…" Leia smirked.

"Nah, he'll get a wife that goes after him more than once before she gets something right," Dryian chuckled. "No assassins around as of late… are there?"

"Not that I've heard of, but assassins like to keep quiet," Han shrugged.

"So, you know our futures?" Anakin asked curiously later that evening.

"To an extent. I don't know everything, Anakin. I do know who Luke will marry, one of the Solo's turns dark for a bit or already has, and that the Sith are going to rise again. I don't know exact times and places or how this all came to be. Hell, Anakin, I'm not even supposed to still be alive! I was probably supposed to die on Earth with my parents! It just makes it worse to know that some things will happen and I won't know a damned thing about it until after it happens! I mean, Jacen getting wed to Tennel Ka is one thing, but when he proposed, how, did she reject him at first… things like this plague my mind for hours and days on end. Sometimes I wish that… that the clones never came to my world. They didn't just destroy my world, Anakin, they destroyed a part of me… and I don't think I'll ever get that part back."

"My brother is going to propose to Tennel Ka?" Anakin gaped in shock.

"Well, I'm not sure if he really is, because I hadn't read that far before…" Dryian was suddenly silent.

"Oh boy! That I gotta see!" Anakin chuckled.

Dryian bit her lip remembering something that she had heard, "If something bad doesn't happen, then you should be able to."

"Something bad?" Anakin frowned.

"Look… I'm not so sure I should be telling you anything because I'm no longer sure how history is supposed to play out here… But at the same time I feel I have to warn someone!" Dryian threw her hands in the air in frustration.

"Warn?"

"Either you, your sister, or your brother goes dark and one of you dies. That's all I've heard on the subject," Dryian bit her lip hard enough to cause it to bleed.

"That can't be right!" Anakin yelled in shock.

"I'm just telling you what I've heard, I'm not sure if it's true or not. There was some talk of you dying and Jaina turning… but I don't want any of it to be true," Dryian whispered softly. "No one should have their family torn apart… like mine."

"That can't happen…" Anakin wheezed in the beginnings of a panic attack.

"Anakin! Breathe! Take slow deep breaths!" Dryian was starting to get freaked out. "Anakin, you're having a panic attack. I need you to focus on me. Remember that you are a Jedi. You are in control of your emotions, actions, and thoughts. You are a part of one of the most famous family's in the galaxy. You were named after your mother and uncle's father, Anakin Skywalker. He was the son of Shimi on the planet of Tattooine…" Dryian breathed a sigh of relief when Anakin stopped hyperventilating.

"He was?"

"Shimi was a slave. She lost betting to the hutts and was sold as a slave to a blue flying Gundarian. Qui-Gon Jinn tricked the Gundarian out of owning Anakin, but couldn't get the blue bat to free the boy's mother as well. Maybe if he had been successful Ani wouldn't have gone dark… Well, that's pretty much the reason why your granddad turned and how he became a Jedi."

"Uncle Luke never… Mom never…" Anakin closed his eyes.

"The council of Masters was also part of the problem," Dryian stated sadly. "Their code left room for no love, no hope, no passion, and no feelings. That was the reason Yoda taught Luke and I differently, we follow the new code. One that includes love, happiness, passion, and feelings. But because we are allowed these feelings and emotions we must watch carefully to make sure that we never hate. We may fear some things, but we must never let ourselves be stopped by our fear or we will begin to hate ourselves and hate leads to the dark side."

"You talk a lot like Uncle Luke, he always says, 'Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to the dark side'," Anakin mumbled.

"He's quoting Yoda. The little green elf was always too smart for his own gourd," Dryian chuckled.

"So, how are we gonna stop one of my family from going over to the dark?" Anakin asked.

"Force your siblings to think about their decisions, try not to push them away, and cross our fingers and pray for the best," Dryian shrugged nonchalantly.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own STAR WARS! Sorry about the wait! Please review after you read to me improve!

**STAR WARS**

**The Lost Episode: Portal to a Distant Past**

Chapter 15

"Okay… so, where would you like to go now?" Anakin asked.

"What do you guys do around here for fun? I don't gamble, and I don't drink," Dryian added.

"We race, we train, we talk…"

"Okay…"

"How about a walk in the gardens?"

"That sounds nice," Dryian smiled at Anakin.

* * *

"So, when are you gonna ask the girl out lil' bro?" Jaina poked at her little brother.

It had been nearly a month, and still Dryian had found little to no information on her sister and Jacob, but she could still feel their life force pulsing with the force. She needed to acquire a means of transport to take her into space, but there wasn't that many transports around, and it was unlikely that Han, Leia, and Luke would let her go anywhere on her own...

"Jaina!" Anakin hissed in embarrassment.

"Jaina, worry about your fly boy, and quit bothering Ani," Jacen rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Jacen…"

"But you really should ask her out, Ani. You've been drooling over her since she got here…"

"Hey Jacen, asked Tennel Ka out yet?" Dryian asked from behind Jacen, causing him to jump. "Dude, you need to be more aware of the force."

"Yeah, no kidding…" Jacen swallowed nervously.

"You really should ask her, she really wants to go on a date with you…" Dryian dropped the big news.

"She does?!" Jacen gaped.

"She thinks you're cute and nice, and available, but she thinks that you're gunning for another girl… that new one that came a month ago…"

"Um, gotta go! Bye Jaina, Ani, Ryian!" Jacen ran off.

"He's an idiot," Dryian rolled her eyes, before glancing at Jaina mysteriously. "Hey, think I could use your cruiser for a bit of traveling? I need to get away for a bit…"

"Sure, why not," Jaina shrugged. "It's my old one, anyway. Dad's giving me the Falcon."

"Thanks Jaina!" Dryian grinned and hugged the other girl happily, not noticing Anakin's silence.

"Where will you go, Ryian?" Jaina grinned as she pushed the other girl off her.

"I don't know. I just feel a tug… It will change directions once I'm in space, and I'll just keep following that feeling. The force is guiding me to something or someone. I'll find out whom, eventually," Dryian smiled and closed her eyes as that feeling came over her again.

"Dryian, I'm coming with you," Anakin stated boldly, his face was set as if he was channeling the stubbornness of his father and his uncle.

"Um…" Dryian was hesitant.

"Mom and dad won't let you out of port unless you take someone with you," Jaina pointed out. "Besides, think of this as a training exercise, I bet you'll both have a great time!"

"Jaina! You're supposed to say that we'll have an utterly DULL time!" Dryian groaned, knowing that a lot of bad karma was probably headed their way in the very near future.

"Ah, you'll make it through whatever _IT_ is," Jaina shrugged confidently and headed towards her tool kit. Before she exited the door she turned back to them, "Besides, it'll take me a few hours to fix up Ole Betsy."

"Ole Betsy?" Anakin paled, "No way in hell, sis! We'll take the Starling."

"The Starling? You sure Anakin? You rarely let anyone at the controls and… oh um…" Jaina bit her lip as Anakin blushed, his crush obvious to everyone but Dryian. "Yeah, sure, I'll go give the Starling a tune-up then."

"What's wrong with Ole Betsy?" Dryian frowned suspiciously.

"It's about ready for the junk heap. The Falcon was salvageable, but Betsy is WAY older and less… um… safe. The Starling is my baby and since you're going to be pilot, I'll be co-pilot."

"Deal, and thanks Ani, I'd probably get lonely out in space," Dryian smiled at him and squeezed his hand in thanks. Anakin blushed and muttered about having to go make sure Jaina didn't destroy the Starling.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own STAR WARS! Sorry about the wait! Please review after you read to me improve!

**STAR WARS**

**The Lost Episode: Portal to a Distant Past**

Chapter 16

"Have a good journey, young Ryian, be careful Ani," Leia bid them both a goodbye with Luke, Han, Chewy & his wife, and Jacen and Jaina.

"Hey, guys, may the force be with you," Dryian nodded to their audience, and boarded the Starling, after hugging her friends.

"We'll stop by the school and let uncle Luke know…" Anakin began.

"Ani, keep in contact with him through the force, it's not necessary to say farewell to him," Jaina rolled her eyes.

"Ryian wants to stop bye," Ani told his sister. "He's her friend."

"Well, then say *hi* for us, bro," Jacen grinned and ruffled his brother's hair.

"Okay, I love you and I'll miss you…"

"But you'd miss her more, we know, son," Han smirked at Anakin. "Go get her, tiger."

"Thanks dad," Anakin smiled and boarded the ship.

After they had bid Luke farewell and been on the starship for a few weeks…

"Ani, why did you want to come with me?" Dryian frowned curiously at him.

"…" Anakin ignored her, but blushed.

"Ani, please talk to me?" Dryian asked softly.

"I…"

Anakin had begun, but was interrupted by a screaming console, "Alert! Starship approaching! Starling targeted! Being hailed! Except hail?" the computer asked in C3PO's voice.

"Computer, keep our side black; except hail," Anakin glared at the other ship.

"This is Commander Farlehd of the I'jeark; you are entering restricted space…"

"Pardon me, Commander," Dryian stated abruptly. "We are on a quest. It is best that we are not deterred. We do not seek to harm or injure those under your protection. We will travel quickly through the stars until we reach our quest's end. If you have the time, and are not adverse to the idea, you could have someone guide us through your space and make sure we leave."

"And where are you from, lady…?"

"You may call me Rye, Commander. I am a Jedi Knight, as is my traveling companion, Kin," Dryian stated. "We are from the Jedi home planet."

"You are not allowed to pass here, you shall be eliminated."

"Shit, computer, end hail!" Anakin ordered.

"Hail ended!"

"Anakin, you better know how to do evasive maneuvers, or we're in deep troubles!"


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own STAR WARS! I'm getting better at updating and I think I've finally figured out where I want this story to go! Please review to help me improve!

**STAR WARS**

**The Lost Episode: Portal to a Distant Past**

Chapter 17

"Fire the laser cannons! I'll handle the maneuvers!" Anakin grabbed the controls and took to flying around the enemy's shots. He kept dodging with such precision and they kept fighting back, when Anakin noticed something, "Hey! It's a droid ship!"

"Anakin! Now's not the time!" Dryian growled as she managed to hit the droid ship.

"I mean it! A droid ship, alone? In these parts? It's protecting something!"

"Ani! LEFT!" Dryian squeaked as the plasma cannon from the enemy nearly blasted them. Anakin quickly followed instructions, "DAMNIT ANI! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED?!!"

"Give me ten seconds and we'll loose them!" Anakin chuckled and as soon as eleven seconds were up, they'd managed to loose the enemy ship.

"Anakin, that was eleven seconds," Dryian's eye twitched. "Don't even think about doing that again!"

"Uh, right…" Anakin winced.

"An-a-kin?" Dryian glared.

"They're back?" Anakin winced as they took a hit.

"Shields are down to seventy percent!" Dryian warned, another hit! "Fifty-five percent!"

"Poo-dou!" Anakin spat, "Okay, let's try out our new secret weapon…"

"What secret weapon?" Dryian went white.

"Hang on, Princess!"

"The Princess was your… MOTHER!" Dryian yelped as they jumped into a wormhole, and then to hyperspace.

"Ah, safe at last," Anakin smirked.

"Anakin…" Dryian growled, "I'm gonna KILL YOU!!"

"Dryian, now, let's talk about this!" Anakin yelped as Dryian began chase.

"You. Almost. Got. Us. Killed! IDIOT!" Dryian roared, and when she finally caught him, she hugged him, "Don't scare me like that for a while, 'kay?"

"Um… Okay…" Anakin blinked in confusion, after she let go and walked back to the helm. "Women, don't try to understand them, because even they doubt their own logic."

"Anakin, I think I found something!" Dryian yelled from the helm.

Anakin sighed in relief that she hadn't heard him and ran to the helm, "Um… Dryian, what the heck am I supposed to be looking at?"

"That nebula star cluster! That's where I'm sensing activity in the Force!" Dryian turned and hugged him giddily.

"So… we're closer to finding your sister, huh?" Anakin blushed and tentatively wrapped his arms around her.

"Much closer!" Dryian laughed and kissed his cheek. Then she blushed, as she realized what she was doing… "Um, sorry about that…"

"It's okay," Anakin was still holding her. "Hey… do you sense a presence in the Force?"

"Yeah, and it's not very friendly, either…" Dryian pulled away from him slowly, focusing on the presence. "It's…"

"Dryian! You must turn around!"

"Ben?!" Dryian gaped at the voice she was hearing.

"You are approaching too closely to a black hole!"

"Ben, Zee's in there!"

"You should turn… back…"

"Ben, why is your presence getting weaker?" Dryian frowned.

"You're heading back to the Clone…" Ben's ghost was cut off as their ship was pulled towards the black hole.

"Clone? Clone what?! Ben!!" Dryian yelped, as she and Anakin raced for the controls, and tried to turn the ship around, but they were pulled further in…

"This is not good!" Anakin yelled as they were pulled into the eye of the black hole.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own STAR WARS! I'm getting better at updating and I think I've finally figured out where I want this story to go! Please review to help me improve!

**STAR WARS**

**The Lost Episode: Portal to a Distant Past**

Chapter 18

"Anakin! Do something!" Dryian yelped as she tried to help him turn the ship.

"Too late!" Anakin growled, "The gravitational pull of the black hole has us, we can't get out…"

"No! But Zee…" Dryian sat down in the co-pilot's chair and felt the ship pulled into the darkness, only to reappear in a blinding light!

"What the?!!" Anakin gaped, "The hell! This is a blockade!"

"Wait, Kin, what is the planet?" Dryian's mouth went dry.

"Naboo."

"Naboo?!!!"

"But it was destroyed during the Clone Wars…" Anakin frowned.

"Bantha poodoo!" Dryian cursed, "Anakin, we're in the time of your grandparents, and their story was not all fuzzies and roses…"

"My grandparents?"

"You know Anakin Skywalker is your grandpa, right?"

"Yes, but I don't know who my grandmother is…"

"That's a good thing, at least for now. Our job is to help the Jedi emissaries that are landing on the blockade leader's ship," Dryian took a deep breath. "Okay, let's go meet Ben and Q."

"Ben? Q?" Anakin frowned.

"Anakin, for safety reasons, I'm Yin, you're Kin."

"But…"

"Please, trust me, do not open your mind to any but me," Dryian took his hands in hers.

"I promise," Anakin licked his lips and leaned forward to kiss her, but they were interrupted by a hale on their comm. link.

"Who approaches the blockade of the Federation?"

"We are part the Jedi Knight's escort, we were delayed due to a faulty warp drive. May we come aboard for repairs and to make contact with our ambassadors?" Yin asked.

"Permission granted."

Kin turned off the comm. link, "That seemed too easy…"

"That's because it's a trap. Get ready to get smoked, Kin," Yin warned and together they landed and exited the ship. A droid led them to a waiting room, where there were two Jedi already waiting.

"The council sent more of us?" the young apprentice asked.

"Not exactly, but we should speak of this later, Master Q. Kin and I are here to aide you, as best we can. Padawan Ben, Master Q, I am Yin, and this is my partner, Kin."

"No last names?"

"We haven't chosen them, yet," Kin chuckled.

"Be ready for smoke, Q," Yin told the Jedi master, and as they saw the smoke, they held their breaths.

* * *

When the droid left, the four of them came out of the smoke, lightsabers spinning and cutting down droids, "You know, I am really wishing those damn troopers hadn't killed my folks about now!" Yin growled and attacked the droids with surprising, to Obi-wan and Que Gon, accuracy.

"Yeah, but if you hadn't, you'd have never met me, Yin," Kin chuckled.

"True, some good did come from my misadventures due to Ben."

"Me? What'd I do?!" Obi-wan asked curiously.

"Oh, not you, another Ben, he was older, possibly a Force guardian," Yin smiled. "You do look a bit like him… Have any dead relatives that were Force users named Ben?"

"Not to my knowledge," Obi-wan grunted.

"Ah, must be a coincidence that he resembles you," Yin grinned, and sliced yet another droid. "You guys take care of getting where you need to be, Kin and I have to save our ship… Oh, and Que Gon, we don't follow the old code quite like Yoda or the others on the Council do. We believe in love, truth, and happiness."

"…" Que Gon blinked in surprise, but nodded as Kin and Yin took off to save their ship from the Federation.

"Master, they are very… odd."

"Do not judge them, apprentice, I'm sure they have their reasons for acting thus…"


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own STAR WARS! I'm getting better at updating and I think I've finally figured out where I want this story to go! Please review to help me improve!

**STAR WARS**

**The Lost Episode: Portal to a Distant Past**

Chapter 19

"Yin, are you sure we should leave those two alone on Naboo?"

"Yes, we'll meet them on Tattooine."

"Tattooine? Why Tattooine?"

"Because that's where we'll meet your grandfather."

"Yin…"

"Hush Kin, focus on landing us without crashing, since those fighters took out one of our fuel cells…"

"Then why aren't we in flames?" Kin growled.

"Because I'm using the Force to keep us from blowing up! We're leaking fast and these people won't take credits. It's all about gambling. We'll wait for the Nubian ship to arrive… You did pack the hover boards, right?"

"Yeah, don't know why we'd need them…" Kin grumbled.

"Because I built them, dork!" Yin bopped him playfully on the head. "We walk or we ride. We'll land on the outskirts and before we enter the town, we'll put them away so that they don't get swiped."

"Whatever, I still think it's a bad idea…" Kin grumbled as he landed and they waited for the Nubian ship to arrive.

* * *

"Let's go, Kin," Yin smiled and kissed his cheek. "Stop sulking, I have a plan…"

"Does it involve a shower for two?" Kin asked hopefully.

"Oh, you think you're that close, do you?" Yin laughed and grinned at his glare. "Anakin, as far as you need to worry about, I'm your girl, okay?"

"Good," Kin sighed in relief. "On boards?"

"On boards! And Upwards!" Yin chuckled as they jumped on their hover boards, that strangely seemed to meld to their boots, and they shot off.

* * *

"Master, two strong in the Force are…"

"Hey Q! Hey Ben!" Yin yelled as the hover boards came to a smooth stop in front of them.

"Jedi Yin and Jedi Kin, glad to see you could join us," Que Gon smiled.

"Lady Padme, these are two Jedi Knights that we met aboard the blockade ship," Obi-wan frowned at the two Jedi.

"What were those things you were riding on?" Padme asked curiously.

"They're called hover boards, and I'm sorry, but we only have two and the weight capacity is adjusted to only carry up to 200lbs. I'd have to recalibrate them and tweak some other pieces that I don't have parts or tools for at the moment," Yin replied.

"Oh, did you build them?" Padme asked.

"Only thing I seem to be able to build that's not wood," Yin shrugged.

"Can we use your ship to get to Corousant?" Que Gon asked.

"No, it's a two-seater and in need of repairs. We lost a fuel cell, we'll have to go into town," Kin replied.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan, but we'll need Lady Padme and the Gung-Gan to make it work," Yin smiled. "Let's all play follow Que Gon!"

"Is your master always this… enthusiastic?" Obi-wan asked Kin.

"She's my partner, not my master, and she's only been this way since she met you two. I'm not sure why, but I have my suspicions…" Kin frowned as Yin smiled and acted fairly childlike and carefree, easily gaining the trust of the Gung-Gan and Padme.

"Lady Padme, you can call me Yin, and he's my partner, Kin. He's gloom and doom until I make him blush! We're kind of like yin and yang, we complement each other and we fight well together…" Yin trailed off. "Sorry, I'm just excited to finally meet someone from Naboo and now we get to explore Tattooine!"

"That's not the real reason, is it, Yin?" Padme asked.

"No, it's part of it, but I can feel my sister with the Force. I'm closer to her than I have been in a long time, Lady Padme."

"Just Padme, please."

"So, do you have anyone you fancy on Naboo?"

"No, I do not, Yin," Padme smiled.

"Oh, well, Kin seems to fancy me. I haven't gone beyond giving him a teasing kiss or two…" Yin frowned thoughtfully.

"So, you do not follow the Jedi Code?" Padme asked.

"That's the old code. Kin and I study under the New Code. One that believes in love…" Yin replied, but stopped when she noticed Que Gon listening.

"Did your master train you to follow this new code?" Que Gon asked.

"Yes, and I have a feeling you agree with me that the Old Code is out of date, Que Gon," Yin replied seriously.

"You are mindful of your feelings," Que Gon smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

I dont own STAR WARS! I actually had this story all finished and then I lost my spiral! So I have to re-write everything, but I think I like the way this LONG chapter went better than what I can kind of remember writing Hope you enjoy it!

**STAR WARS**

**The Lost Episode: Portal to a Distant Past**

Chapter 20

"Epp! Hey, watch it!" Yin yelped as she jumped back into Kin to avoid a flying thing that the Gung-Gan had grabbed with his tongue.

"Yin?" Kin frowned, knowing that his partner could have avoided that.

"Kin, whatever you do, stay close to me. I know it's asking a lot, especially with whom all we'll be meeting… but I wanted to warn you to be prepared. You're going to meet your great-grandmother, and your grandfather."

"…" Kin paled.

"Kin? Kin?!" Yin growled and tugged his ear, which still didn't work. Yin dragged him into an alley, and slapped him.

"OW!" Kin yelped and came back to himself.

"Idjit," Yin rolled her eyes and held her head high as she followed Que Gon a few seconds later into a parts shop.

"… I can't believe she did that…" Kin gaped in shock, but quickly followed his partner.

"I can, if whatever she said shocked him so terribly…" Padme mumbled.

"Hey! Be careful! You almost got into a fight with…" a young boy was telling off Jar-Jar, and scampered soon into the parts shop.

"Hey, Q-man, that's not going to work on the blue dude," Yin warned the Jedi Knight.

* * *

After much unsuccessful haggling, they left with their hopes down the drain, all but Yin, who just smiled and skipped along, saying, "Wait for it!"

"Wait for what?" Padme pouted.

"See you will, Lady Padme, see you will…" Yin smiled as she imitated her Jedi master very well, causing Que-Gon to frown in thought.

"Hey! Wait up!"

"Hi Ani! How ya doin'?" Yin smiled at the child.

"I'm okay, Yin, but not if we don't get out of the open soon, a sandstorm's coming this way, fast… Where's your transport?"

"On the outskirts," Padme replied.

"You'll never reach it in time! Come with me!" the young Anakin took Padme's hand and led them to a dwelling…

* * *

"Lady Shimi?" Yin whispered softly to get the woman's attention. "Lady Shimi?"

"Jedi Yin, what can I do for you?" Shimi, young Anakin's mother asked.

"Just Yin, please, and… it's more what I can tell you…" Yin frowned, her face serious, "Ani's a special boy, and I feel it best that you know, that no matter what happens, as long as you live, Ani will be safe."

"As long as I live?" Shimi blinked at Yin in confusion, "He'll be safe? Truly?"

"That's the way life goes… and Shimi, I wish you would confide in me, if no one else, who the boy's true father is. I have a friend… I will have a friend… and they would wish to know their heritage…"

"Heritage? You will know my grandchildren? Then he is not destined to become a Jedi?"

"He is destined, and heavily burdened, Lady. And… I am going to be even younger when I meet them… I… I would like your permission, should anything happen in that time, that you will let me help them or leave them, as I must…" Yin 's eyes were sad, "Some things are meant to happen, and if this one messed that up… the repercussions are catastrophic."

"You have it, but why younger for you?"

"I'm a traveler, Lady Shimi. A time traveler, as is Kin. But I have seen much more than my dear Kin. Please, do not tell anyone. But before we go, promise me, to live. Live as long, best, & happily as you can… It's important to me, Lady Shimi… It's important to Kin, too."

"Your Jedi friend? Why… Kin…" Shimi gasped in surprise, "Who?"

"He's your youngest great grandchild, Lady Shimi. I can't tell you much more, but if they'd ever met you, they'd have loved you as much or more than your young Ani does. You will be happy, Lady Shimi. Your family will survive, and Que-Gon, his apprentice, Kin, & I will watch over them through the timelines. They are my friends, and sort-of adopted family…"

"Do you not have one of your own, Yin?"

"There is only my sister & Jake, but I fear them lost to the timestream, for the time. I will find them. Rest assured. I will not give up hope for my younger sister and our adopted brother," Yin smiled sadly, and hugged Shimi. "Thank you for letting me speak, Lady Shimi. I… I haven't done this since… my mother…"

"Oh…"

"She was killed by soldiers with my father. My sister and I fled to Jake's house. We saw his mother slain before our eyes. We stole one of their ships and escaped. As far as I know, we are the only survivors…" Yin's eyes filled with tears and she felt Shimi's arms around her, and then she wept.

"I'm sorry, Yin," Shimi whispered. "I am so sorry…"

* * *

"Yin? You alright?" Kin asked worriedly. He'd seen the tear tracks on her cheeks, the puffy eyes, the red nose…

"No, but I'm better than I was… Your great granny helped me… But… I…"

"Come here," Kin ordered, and for once, she listed. She walked over to him and pulled her into a hug. "Stay by me, tonight. I want to protect you, Yin."

"I know… I know you do, Kin," Yin sighed and let her partner wrap his arms tighter around her and pull her into the bed and they fell asleep in an innocent, protective hug.

* * *

"Yin, we need to wake…"

"Not now, Anakin…" Yin mumbled sleepily in his ear. "Tired…"

Anakin Solo blushed as her breathe trickled into his ear, and then he sighed resignedly, "All right, but we'll miss breakfast…"

"Hm…" Yin murmured sleepily.

*BOOM!*

"BLOODY HELL!" Yin yipped as she jumped up, and landed on top of her Anakin. She then blinked, realized where they were, where she was, and realized what had just happened. "Damn pod-racer for being so bloody loud," Yin grumbled, and got up off a very still Anakin. "Sorry 'bout that, Kin."

"… No problem…" he replied weakly, and got up slowly, following her into the kitchen.

"Lady Shimi, can I help you with anything? Please?" Yin asked, her mask of cheer back in place.

"Of course, dear," Shimi smiled and let her help with the dishes. "That older Jedi, Que-Gon… My son will help you…"

"Yes, and eventually, the wheel will turn around and a Skywalker will return to Tattooine, and meet with the Huts, but their meeting will be in the Skywalker's favor," Yin smiled. "They're going to race in Ani's pod. He'll win. Has Que-Gon made the wager?"

"Yes… but…"

"Do not worry, all will be well, the Force is protecting us, right now, Lady Shimi. Now, while they are busy, meet your newest family member, Kin…"

* * *

"Yin, I am not sure that…"

"You worry too much, Ben," Yin laughed and kissed his cheek. "Remember to be mindful of your feelings."

Obi-Wan blushed, and Kin clenched his fists, growling lowly in his throat. Obi-Wan did not notice Kin, but replied to Yin, "That is what Master Yoda told me…"

"He was right, but keep a healthy eye on the present, too," Yin smiled and walked back towards Kin. "Hard to believe Ben is so unconfident…"

"Hn," Kin frowned at her.

"Why are you so grouchy? You didn't have to bet with that Blue-dude!" Yin looked at him curiously.

"That reminds me, what did you bet?" Kin's frown deepened.

"… Me…"

"WhAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Kin roared angrily.

"Yipe! Later Ben!" Yin took off running and ended up behind Jar Jar, who nearly fell on her and crushed her, but she was saved by Kin at the last moment. Yin grinned sheepishly at Kin as he refused to release her wrist, and they watched the race.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker won, much to Shimi, Kin, & Padme's surprise. Anakin was free. And now both ships had the parts they needed to get to the Senate…

"Farewell, Lady Shimi," Yin whispered to the older woman.

"Farewell, Yin. My friend."

Kin waited until no one was watching and hugged Shimi, "Goodbye, grandmother, I am glad to have met you."

"And I you, Anakin," Shimi laughed happily and kissed his cheek. Then she whispered in his ear, "Take good care of her, now. I have a feeling you'll catch her sooner than you think!"

* * *

Dryian sighed in relief as they fixed the ship and took off after the Nuubian vessel, heading to the Senate. They were heading into more danger, but she was getting closer to her sister…


	21. Chapter 21

I dont own STAR WARS! I found some time on Thanksgiving and thought I should use it to getting closer to finishing this story. I also don't own the Princess Bride movie. Sorry about the wait and I hope you enjoy it!

**STAR WARS**

**The Lost Episode: Portal to a Distant Past**

Chapter 21

They had finally reached the Senate, and Yin felt a chill go up her spine, "Kin, stay away from Palpatine. He's on the Dark Side. We can't tell the council or our friends…"

"I understand, but I don't like it…" Kin grumbled as the cloaked their vessel and exited it.

* * *

They had been at the senate for a good month now, when…

"Kin…" Yin gasped as she felt her Jedi senses find someone, "She's here. Zee's here!"

"You're sure?" Kin frowned, and tried to use his senses to feel Yin's sister, but he frowned, because just as he'd found the life signature, it vanished. "What…?"

"Someone's blocking me! Damn it!" Yin growled and took Kin's hand, and they doubled their efforts, "Keep up, I've got a trace…"

"Got it," Kin nodded and together they raced down the halls where the senate resided, past Que-Gon and Obi-Wan, until they were before the new Chancellor, Palpatine's, quarters.

Yin & Kin burst through the door and their eyes laid on a sight most appalling; that of a young woman, tied to a bed, tears streaming down her face, and a suppression collar around her neck.

Obi-Wan & Que-Gon appeared right behind them, "Wha…?"

"ZEE!" Yin raced forward and threw the Chancellor away from her sister.

"…" Zee did not reply, just cried in relief.

"Chancellor, what is the meaning of this?!" Que-Gon growled.

"They bought her; they tied her up this way… It wasn't me…" Palpatine began.

"Thy tongue is a serpent!" Yin snarled at him, "Where is the release for the collar?! NOW!"

"O-on the s-stand…" Palpatine pointed to a small device. Kin nodded to Yin, and retrieved it. Quickly getting the collar to release the young woman as Yin and Obi-Wan untied her.

"If you ever come near my family again, I will not hesitate to expose you," Yin hissed into Palpatine's ear as she and her sister walked past the shaking old man.

Palpatine's eyes widened and as soon as the Jedi and girl had left, he growled and threw a vase at Yin's back.

Kin deflected it with the force, "Do not." Kin restrained himself from attacking the man, and hurried after Yin and the others.

"Is she really your sister, Yin?" Obi-Wan frowned.

"Yes. Kin, we need to get back to our ship…"

"Jake's coming…" Zee whispered hoarsely.

"He's alive?!" Yin's hands shook as she hugged her sister tighter to her.

"ZEE!"

"Jake!" Zee croaked a reply.

"Jake!" Yin turned and saw her once neighbor turned friend, "Missed you neighbor-boy."

"… You…? How…?" Jake stared at Yin in shock for a few moments until he got over it and ran to the two sisters, hugging the stuffing out of them. "Missed you too, girly."

"Yin, you wanted to leave…" Kin reminded her.

"Que-Gon, Obi-Wan, don't report this to the council, only master Yoda, if he asks. Tell Ani and Padme we said goodbye, and that we're sorry we'll miss Padme's wedding, when the time comes…" Yin told the two older Jedi.

"Yin, are you and Kin leaving us permanently?" Obi-Wan frowned.

"I believe we are, Ben, but you and I will be speaking together at a later time. Farewell, my friends," Yin smiled at them both and together, the four from the future ran to the Starling, and in a few minutes they took off.

* * *

"Um, Dryian, why are you going by Yin? And who's the guy?" Zee whispered as Jake got her a drink.

"That is my partner, Anakin Solo. Kin for short. Yin is my Jedi name for here, as Kin is his…"

"That makes sense, I suppose," Jake replied as he handed Zee her drink. "Here ya go, honey."

"Thanks Jake," Zee replied softly and drank the drink slowly.

"Honey? What's going…?"

"We got married, Ryian, please don't be mad…" Jake winced.

"I… I want the full story," Dryian demanded.

"You're mad," Zee sighed.

"No, I'm happy if you're happy, Zee."

"We are. Now that we're together again," Zee smiled at her husband as Jake pulled her into his arms.

"Well, it all started after you went missing," Jake frowned. "I found Zee just as an animal of sorts was about to attack her and with the help of the Ewoks we were able to rescue her. Then we went in and helped Luke, Solo, and the Princess beat the bad guys. After that, Zee said she wanted to start researching on a way to find you and so we hopped a flight and started the search."

"Unfortunately, we ran into another hole, and it sucked us into the past. Took us a while to get acclimated, but we adapted. We became merchants. Got pretty wealthy for a while, until this lummox used *as you wish* on me every time I'd ask him to do something, and of course I understood the movie reference. So, since he was too cowardly to admit…" Zee smirked at her husband.

"HEY!" Jake yelled indignantly.

"Or say the *L* word, I walked right up to him, pulled his shirt collar down to make him at my level, and said *I love you too, Idjit.* Then I kissed him. We started dating and got married a few months later," Zee laughed as Jake pouted. "Unfortunately, our good times didn't last…"

Jake took over, "While we were on our honeymoon, she was spotted by a slave trader, and a robed figure. We were captured, and separated. I came to and found out she was gone. I had put a tracker on her, and she had one put on me when we'd married. I'd been tracking her for months, and that's when I ran into you carrying her down the halls."

"How many months?" Dryian asked Jake shakily.

"Four months."

"…" Dryian nodded and her hands shook a bit as she stood and began to head to the cockpit.

"Dryian?" Zee called out, causing Dryian to turn around and face her sister, "We're happy you're alright and that we're all together again. I missed you, big sister."

"I missed you too, Zee. I'll tell you my story another time… alright?"

"Alright…" Zee yawned.

"Get some rest, little sister, little brother," Dryian told the couple and walked out of the room, the door shut behind her. Dryian then walked mechanically to where she knew Anakin would be manning the ship.

Anakin took one look at her, put the ship on autopilot and walked to her side, pulling her into his arms, "I'm here, Dryian, its okay…"

"Slavers… Slavers and Palpatine had her for four months…" Dryian shook and clung to Anakin. "I didn't protect her… Couldn't…"

"Shh… I know. I know. You couldn't have stopped it, but we saved her. We found her. She's safe now…" Anakin reminded her gently.

"But… I'm a bad…"

"No, you're not, and if I have to make you stand on your head until you're blue, I will get you to admit that you are not responsible for that blasted Sith that hurt your sister!" Anakin pushed her away momentarily to stare down into her eyes. "Do you understand?"

"I understand…" Dryian smiled sadly up at him and let herself relax into his hold, as he pulled her back into his arms.


	22. Chapter 22

**I dont own STAR WARS! Sorry about the wait and I hope you enjoy it!**

**STAR WARS**

**The Lost Episode: Portal to a Distant Past**

**Chapter 22**

** "Good. Now, where to, my lady?"**

** "Home, Anakin… Your home," Dryian sighed and closed her eyes as she rested against him.**

** "I don't think we can get back there just yet, but I'll try," Anakin whispered to the sleeping girl in his arms as he picked her up and put her in the co-pilot's chair.**

* * *

** "Dyrian? Dryian? DRYIAN!"**

** "Wha?!" Dryian jolted awake as she glanced around the cockpit and saw that Anakin was growling.**

** "We've got some damn Sith-wannabes on our tail! I need you to man the guns and get one of your family to fix the ship as it gets damaged!"**

** "Got it! Firing!" Dryian shifted into battle mode and began to aim and fire using the force to protect them, "Palpatine must have sent them…"**

** "Dryian! What's going on?!" Jake yelled as he skidded into the room with Zee.**

** "Who's attacking us?!" Zee yelled.**

** "Palpatine's goons! Go fix the ship! NOW!" Dryian ordered and went back to taking down the enemy.**

** "Slag it! I just fixed that!" Anakin yelled angrily and put some more effort into dodging, setting them right in the path of an asteroid field.**

** "Wait, Anakin! Bad…"**

** "We got no choice!" Anakin dove into an asteroid to hide themselves from the Sith-wannabes.**

** "Um, guys… I have a really bad feeling about this…" Jake winced as he looked out through the pilot's window.**

** "That's cause we're in a worm," Dryian shivered in disgust. "Did you really need to copy your dad that badly?"**

** "Hey! It was either this or…"**

** "I get it, but let's fix this baby up fast and get the hell outta Dodge," Dryian groaned and went to help Zee fix the ship, following Jake to the worst of the damage.**

** "Zee, what's the news?" Jake asked.**

** "I repaired the intake valve, bad news is that it's only a patch. We'll need to get it seen to as soon as we make port. Good news is that I was able to splice the hyperdrive and we should be able to enter and exit at a much higher speed than those bantha-brains chasing us," Zee smirked. Then she looked at Anakin, Dryian, and Jake, "Um, why is everyone back here and not in the cockpit? What happened to the shooting?"**

** "Ah… Zee, remember Han's flying into the asteroid field?" Dryian winced.**

** "He didn't…" Zee paled, as Dryian grimaced. "Oh hell! Get us out of here, stat!"**

** "Done, and done," Anakin nodded and raced back to the cockpit, with Dryian on his heels.**

** "When we're outta here…" Dryian warned Anakin.**

** "I know, I know! You're gonna kill me!" Anakin yelled in annoyance and turned the Starling back on full power, blasting out of the… Anakin turned around and gaped, "That's no worm!"**

** "BIG GUUBER FISH!" Dryian squeaked in shock, "Do you think this might be all that's left of Naboo?"**

** "Maybe, but this'd be closer to our time…" Anakin frowned.**

** "Do you think we went through another blackhole?" Zee intruded on their conversation.**

** "Possibly…" Dryian mumbled, "Oh and not a worm, Zee."**

** "I heard, biiig Guuber Fish," Zee cringed.**

** "We were inside a fish?" Jake blinked, "Like Jonah and the whale?"**

** "Like Jonah and the whale," Dryian nodded.**

** "Uck! Do space ports even have car washes? I think this bucket of bolts needs one," Jake stuck out his tongue in disgust.**

** "The Starling is NOT a bucket of bolts! She's sensitive…" Anakin began to go off on a tirade.**

** "Anakin? Anakin?" Dryian tried to stop him, but he was gearing up for a good lecture, "Oh… to Earth with it!" And Yin kissed him.**

** Anakin froze and blinked for a second, before kissing her back.**

** "I think Anakin's more like his parents than he realizes..." Zee whispered to Jake.**

** "Yeah, no kidding," Jake chuckled. "Reminds me of when Han kissed Leia to shut her up."**

** "If I recall, he got to do it back," Zee smirked at her husband. "I think we should set it on auto pilot…"**

** "Huh?" Anakin pulled out of the kiss and blushed, before going back to the pilot's seat and sitting down, setting the coordinates for his home…**

** "Kin?" Dryian asked nervously.**

** "…" Anakin did not reply, so Zee and Jake took this opportunity to leave the room.**

** "Are you mad at me, Anakin?"**

** "…No. I… I really like you, Dryian," Anakin mumbled through his blush, never once turning to face her.**

** "Oh, well… that's good, cause that was my first kiss."**

** "Wha…?!" Anakin turned and looked at her in surprise.**

** "And I like you too," Dryian pushed the words out so quickly that Anakin almost didn't catch it, but when he did, he nearly fell out of his chair.**

** "Well… that's good…" Anakin blushed.**

** "Do I really need to make the first and second move?" Dryian asked, jump-starting Anakin to flip the autopilot on and yank her into his lap.**

** "No, I don't think you do…" Anakin chuckled and pulled her in for a kiss, and then he held her in his arms. "So, I can court you?"**

** "You have our permission to do so," Jake smirked, and then ran off.**

** "JACOB!" Dryian roared and was about to leap after him, when Anakin pulled her closer to him and kissed her, "That's nice… I think I could get used to this…"**

** "You and me both…" Anakin whispered and refused to let her go, which she was now extremely happy about.**

** "So, What time do you think we're in now, or better yet, who's?"**

** "I can feel mom and uncle Luke, but it's like they're on different planets and not fully grown…"**

** "Oh, right after your grand-da became full Sith and your grandma asked Obi-Wan to protect the children. Bail Organa took Leia; Ben took Luke to Tattooine, where Shimi and Anakin were slaves, the last place Darth Vader would ever want to go…" Dryian sighed and then kissed her Anakin.**

** "I set the navigational system to find us the nearest black hole. We should be home in a bit…" the ground shook and Dryian gasped as she saw a brilliant planet of blue and green.**

** "Earth… Earth…" Dryian gasped out in shock, before she yelled loudly, "ZEE! WE'RE HOME!"**

** "Home?!" Jake and Zee came in and gasped at the sight of their home world.**

** "It looks like when we left it… but…" Jake's jaw tightened as he remembered and saw…**

** "The troopers are still there, they're destroying our world…" Zee began to cry, and clung to Jacob as they watched the destruction below, unable to help, they saw things flying over the Earth's atmosphere.**

** "They set off the nukes… The governments are destroying everyone…" Dryian's eyes watered and her jaw shook in horror. "It'll become a wasteland…"**

** "It's Tattooine…" Zee stated knowingly. "Earth, it became Tattooine…"**

** "Goodbye, Earth," Dryian whispered and buried her face in Anakin's neck. "Take us out of here Anakin… Take us out…"**

** "I'm sorry, Dryian…" Anakin told her sadly, and then quickly changed their course with one arm holding her in his lap. And they blasted away into another black hole.**

** "Now we know what happened to Earth," Dryian let a tear fall onto his neck.**

** "Dryian…" Anakin whispered as they came upon the path that would take them back to his parent's home.**

** "Now we know why, and when, and how…" Jake whispered sadly. "If only…"**

** "If wishes were horses…" Zee leaned up and held her husband, cradled in his arms as she was.**

** "Then pigs would have wings," Dryian finished as Zee and Jake left the room, and then she broke down and cried. Cried as she never had before, all of the tears she'd held back since the start of their adventure were loosed.**** "You've returned," Leia smiled and kissed her son's cheek and then Dryian's tear-stained one. "Did you fare well in your search?"**

* * *

** "My sister and her husband will be out shortly," Dryian whispered sadly. "And the Earth is not as gone as we all would have thought… It's Tattooine. The military, all of them let loose the nuclear war-heads and blew it all up. Everyone. That's why no one knows of Earth, but a few. It's become Tattooine…"**

** "Dryian…" Leia bit her lips and pulled the girl into her arms and squeezed tightly.**

** "We watched it happen, like you and Alderan…" Dryian whispered sadly.**

** "It never goes away, Dryian, but it does get better…" Leia whispered and let her son reclaim the girl as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her chastely.**

** "I will stay with you, as will the rest of my family, Yin," Anakin kissed her ear with his words.**

** "Thank you… And maybe… Maybe we could see Luke and tell the students of our misadventures and the forgotten Earth…" Dryian looked up at him hopefully.**

** "Then we shall, Yin," Anakin whispered back and then they kissed, despite tears still streaming down Dryian's cheeks and a smile on her face.**

** "I love you, Kin…"**

** "And I you, Yin. Now, shall we continue?" Anakin chuckled and grinned when Dryian looked up at him, her tears drying, with a sparkle of hope and life in her eyes.**

** "We shall," Dryian laughed happily and kissed him again.**

**The End.**


End file.
